They broke her spirit
by bmfm fan for life
Summary: They broke her spiritrs without warning, when a scout finds Harley alive. But will what happened to Charley tear them apart? I own nothing of the Biker Mice from Mars just my characters. This is just my idea of what would happen after Harley is found alive. Please know chapter 10 and after the story starts getting graphic. Please review. Thank you all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She sat in the garage bay holding her knees to her chest. Tears falling so hard she didn't know if they would ever stop. She couldn't get her head on straight through all the pain as her heart kept breaking. He left, they all left, no warning for her to cling to or hope they would be back. Her head spinning with memorable moments the four had shared. Now all she felt was pain and betrayal rising up in her chest.

Then a slight flick of movement in the corner of the garage caught her eye, telling her she wasn't alone. She didn't bother trying to defend herself from the massive hands that grabbed her roughly. The walking tar man called Greasepit for obvious reasons licked his lips at the pain Charley was enduring. His nasty grin and bad breath still wasn't enough to knock Charley out of her pain induced stupor. She wouldn't answer or acknowledge the walking petroleum factory as he shook her trying to get information about the guy's whereabouts. Greasepit being fully enraged backhanded Charley thinking that would get her to open up. Still not giving up a word to him she was tied up and thrown in his vehicle and to the tower he raced. Hoping for some fun for all the embarrassments the lovely mechanic had caused him and his stinky boss

_3 weeks later. Chapter 1 Lukas_

A mutual friend of Charley and the bros was driving through and stopped hoping to get his bike worked on. Why is she not open? Then a cold chill ran through him, what if? After trying all the doors Lukas jumped on his Kawasaki ninja and sped off to the scoreboard. He calmed down when he saw her newest prototype there only to panick again. There in the scoreboard was Charley laid out on Vinnie's bunk. Battered and blooded with her clothes ripped and half her pants missing. Her hands still tied behind her back and barely breathing.

Bile rose thickly in his throat the closer he got to Charley's side to see if she had a pulse. The pain Lukas felt as he touched Charleys skin knocked him backwards. She was alive but barely. A war of emotions radiated off her within seconds. Lukas feeling so lost scooped her in his arms. Feeling like he had no alternative, he teleported Charley to Mars.

Dr. Vero had to blink her eyes to see what or who was in front of her. Lukas holding the Biker Mice human friend."Lukas, is that you?" Dr. Vero almost lost it at the sight before her. Her normally calm exterior failed her when she came up closer. She went immediately into full saving mode when she saw the injuries. "Nurses we need a gurney and ready an operating room stat!" turning to Lukas Dr. Vero squeezed his hand gently. Then ran with the nurses to the O.R.

With a stormy calm he pulled out his communicator, calling the only other person that would prevent him from killing 3 friends of his. STOKER.

Sighing, an anguished breath Lukas tried to keep calm. Finally the mouse named STOKER, answered his communicator. "Hey there kid, how you been? being still sweet as pie?" snickering he waited for the youth to snip at him. When all he got was silence.

"I need to know where the bros are Stoker, and each moment that passes by is worse for them. " The deadly edge to Lukas's voice didn't get passed Stoker. Something had this Plutonium highly rattled and it was not good.

"I don't give that..." Stoker's sentence was cut off in mid stride when suddenly Lukas appeared in front of him. Before he could move or say a word Lukas had him by the throat. Holding him against the cave wall with one hand and Stokers tail in the other. " After what happened to Charley, you better find them. And now before I do. BECAUSE IF I DO THEY WILL DIE!" there was enough venomous rage in that calmed voiced sentence that Stoker cringed inwardly. As he let what was said sink in, Lukas left Stoker in a flash of light. All Stoker could do was rub his throat and ponder. What in the name of mother mars just happened? And what did he mean by Charley. Was she hurt or kidnapped? Was the bros ok? Lukas is never like this, and what on Pluto set him on a revenge spree? Using his communicator he tried raising Charley-girl. He got worried when there was no answer. Immediately he tried Vinnie's communicator to no avail. Well maybe Vinnie has Charley out on a date it is late earth time in Chicago. Wait, that don't sound right, heading to the base he went to see Carbine. Only to be shocked to see Modo and Throttle but no Vinnie.

After several rounds of hugs and play fights it was time to get down to the dirty deed. "So TWO big bad baby bikers and the third one is gone. What happened you leave Vinnie's slug butt on earth to finally date Charley?" Stoker winced he saw Modo's eye glow red before he turned on his boot heel and walked off. What on Mars was that all about? Turning to Throttle the younger mouse was hard as stone. All he did was just motioned to him to follow not saying a word. When they were alone Throttle let all the war battled weariness out in one breath. Telling Stoker how one of the new scouts found Harley alive. Afterwards when they crashed over night at ship, Vinnie's bright idea was to leave for a few days to see Harley. "So without warning he fired up the ship and here we are. We didnt get the chance to tell Charley girl goodbye and we would be right back. When we got here all war broke loose. Modo kicked Vinnie's tail saying he was a selfish son of a plutarkian for leaving. Charley girl wont answer us on the vid link. Not that I blame her. So Vinnie gave up on her, and is chasing Harley. Modo is so angry at Vinnie's actions that he won't go near him. And I think Charley is either too mad and hurt to talk or I dont want to even think of the other." Throttle waited to hear what Stoker was about to say. The angry tail twitches was nothing compared to what came out next. Fifteen minutes after Stoker said the final vulgarity in his tantrum, he told Throttle of his run in with Lukas.

"That is odd for Lukas, we hadn't seen him in a year. What's gotten into him?" Throttle, out his communicator and called Lukas. Luckily for him Dr. Vero's nurse answered the phone."Mars Infirmary, can I help you?" a cheery nurse answered. "Do you know a Plutonium by the name of Lukas? I thought I was calling him. I must of tuned into the hospital by mistake.." Throttle started get uneasy feeling in his gut. The nurse answered back that she knew him and he was in the mess hall getting coffee.

" Can you please come and be with him in our waiting area? His Earth lady friend was in really bad condition. Dr. Vero seen her and has her in the operating room still." Throttles hands started to twitch as he shook slowly then violently all over. Hanging up the communicator, Throttle looked at Stoker with sadness in his eyes. " go get Modo for me Stoker, tell him its about Charley girl. Meet me at the infirmary. I don't want to tell Vinnie anything yet." if there had been a way, none of this would have happened. His gut had been screaming at him for weeks now that something was wrong. Now looking at Stoker all the pieces had fell into place. Getting on his bike he felt like Modo's cybernetic fist just gut punched him. If he could cry he would be weeping for their Charley girl. All he could do was let out a pain filled growl as he raced his bike to the infirmary. Stoker's head had told him something was bad wrong. After he walked towards his own bike, he noticed what had upset Throttle. There on his neck was a faint blood shaped hand print of Charley girl's blood where Lukas's hand had been.

Pulling up on the lawn of Modo's mom's cave, Stoker fault his own rage. The whole trip out here he kept thinking of Charley. Bella Maverick had always been the unrequited love of Stoker's life. Only Bella loved his best bro, and married into Lugs clan instead. She never knew about it and he never tried to let her know about it either. However, his heart always fluttered even after all these years to see her. " Well, well, well. I must be dreaming and if I am I never want to wake up. Is that there the most gorgeous mother in all off mars sitting with the biggest mouse on mars? Man, what I would do to be as lucky as that mama jamming biker." Stoker gave a wolf whistle at Mrs Maverick, making her simultaneously blush and giggle. Modo gave a irritated growl at the General. He always did this to his momma, and it bothered him knowing how they both flirted with each other. His dad and the General where bros before the Plutarkian wars, where his dad was killed in action. The idea of his momma falling for Stoker, bro or not made his fur stand on end.

" General Stoker, sir, what can we do for you?" the icy bark in Modo's tone wasn't lost on Bella or Stoker. Anytime the younger biker called him General they knew Stoker had overstepped the invisible line.

"I have bad news on Charley, she is here on mars Modo." All the humor gone out of Stoker's voice. " If she is here on mars, how is that bad and how did she get here..." Modo's voice tailored off as his one eye glowed red. Looking at the hand print on Stoker's neck answered his question. Without a word he jumped on lil' hoss and made for the infirmary.

" Stoker sweety, how bad? Will she make it?" Bella knew how much the Earth woman meant to her son. Even when he said just like a sister it was truly more. If it wasn't for Vinnie's feelings, Modo's heart might give in and open up to her.

" Its not good dear, and if so help me if something happens to Charley. I truly fear what Modo's actions will be." shaking his head, Stoker placed his helmet on and followed after Modo's dust trails.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Please read and leave me your thoughts. This is my first story and I would like it to be great for all.

Dr. Vero, held her breath off and on through the operations. "The sorry excuse of life that did the damage to this poor soul should die a horrible death." She vented to her staff, as a round of murmured agreements resonated through the operating room. Most of the surgical staff had witnessed the atrocities the Plutarkians had placed on their race. However this was more than she could stomach. Another hour or two and she would be letting all of her self control fly out that window. How in the name of Pluto, was this sweet woman enduring all this trauma? By the gods, they had to of tortured her for weeks! One of the staff let out a small whimper, before she could stop herself. All the blood loss, and damages was now affecting the staff. " nurse, do you need to be replaced and sent home?" the good doctor's tone was short and harsher than she meant it. The embarrassed nurse quickly said no and tried to focus. Dr Vero made a note in her mind to speak to the young nurse later. Right now she couldn't worry about the staffs feelings.

Out in the waiting room Lukas was practicing trying to control his temper. The Plutonium always had a problem controlling his empathic powers when it came to the innocent. Especially when it came to one of his friends, like Charley girl. One of the few souls that knew what he was and still protected him from the others. "Hang on my little sister. I'll make sure they all pay for what they done to you. But I got to calm down first." Lukas never noticed he was covered in Charlene Davidson's blood until a pained voice called out to him. Spinning around on his heel, his fist connected with Throttle's face. A stunned Throttle didn't put up a fight, he quietly rubbed his jaw where Lukas's right hook had made contact. All Throttle could think of as Lukas dropped his glamour, thanks to the goddesses he didn't have nuclear knuckles! The Plutonium let out a deep rumbling growl that set the biker mice leader on edge. With his hands up in mock surrender, Throttle tried to calm down his old friend. "wow there Bulldawgert, easy man.

I haven't seen you this peed off since we met in the Plutarkians battle arena. What's going on that you are wanting all three of our tails? And why are we here in the infirmary? What happened to Charley girl?" After seeing how upset, Bulldawgert aka Lukas was, Throttle was getting more ansy for the truth.

" First off don't call me by my clan name in public again, friend or not. You know me and my mate are in hiding!" the deadly growl made Throttle's hairs stand on end. The Plutonium who was standing in front of the window sighed wearily. Bulldawgert, had a rare gift that prevented people from seeing his true form. His true form was a cross of a bull shaped head and bulldog featured face. His clan sold him as punishment for taking a mate to the Plutarkians to fight in their arenas as a gladiator. He changed his name to Lukas and uses the glamour to appear human. Only when his anger gets the better of him, does it cause him to lose control of the gift.

He was the shaman in his clan, until he fell in love with another race. Both were sold and now hide from their clans on Mars. If the Biker Mice hadn't help them escape, Bulldawgert shuddered at the thought. That's when he released his anger towards the bros. He owed them their lives along with Charley, they were all the family he had left now. Turning to face Throttle he looked like a very ancient old man feeling his years. " How about we start over with this conversation. You tell me how and why you're here and where was Charley the last time you seen her. Because before I tell you what I know, I what to know your side of her being left alone to face Limburger." the pained filled voice bothered Throttle.

"Well, we got wind that Harley was alive. Me and the bros had been working on the ship all night when the word came through. Vinnie's mind was racing ninety to nothing from the news. So when we fell asleep at the ship, he fired it up and here we are. Modo's temper went out the window. He went into a rage and beat the soup out of Vinnie. Called him every name he could think of and now they wont speak to each other. Modo's momma has been trying to calm him down, but its not working. I been trying since we left to raise Charley on the video communicator but no answer. So we thought, Vinnie's actions hurt her so badly that she didn't want to talk to us. Vinnie's idea at the moment was come see Harley, and then go back to Earth. Bringing Harley with us to meet Charley girl. Other reason why Modo's furious with him, is because Vinnie's idea to either make Charley jealous or hook back up with Harley. Vinnie's denies that, but you know the big guy is just in big brother mode. Now would you please tell me what happened!?" By this point Throttle was looking down the hall trying to keep his patience. Modo was on his way to the waiting area and Stoker was hot on his heels.

Lukas, looked at the three mice and sat down in the chair putting his massive head in his hands for a moment. Feelings of unspent anguished rage, fear, and heartache washed over Lukas as all three mice now waited for him to tell his side. Looking up at Modo, as he leaned back in his chair he begin to start. "Pop a squat boys, since we are waiting. Charley has been in surgery for three hours so far. I was hoping to get my bike tuned up today. Started pretty much with a panic at the Garage when she wasn't there. Went to the scoreboard and found her laying across Vinnie's bed with her hands bound, bloodied, and barely bargain breathing. I saw glimpses of what happened. Bros, Earth is no longer safe for her. The safest place was here, I picked her up and brought her here." a small sound drew their attention. The charge nurse stood behind Modo. "Which one of you knows the Earth woman." Before anyone could say something, the gentle grey giant turned away with unshed tears in his eye. " We all are ma'am, that is are little sister in there. She doesn't have any family back on Earth. She will make it right, I mean she is a fighter. " the words came out in choked tones as the mouse fought breaking down in front of others. " the dr, asked me to inform the family. Since your not her mate or her blood I can't tell you anything. I am sorry. Earth medical laws forbid it." before anyone could stop him Modo's fist went right through the waiting room wall beside the young nurse. Screaming in fear she tried to run only to be picked up and sat on the nurse's station. Lukas shaking his head walked over and placed a calm hand on the terrified nurse's shoulder. " Nurse Zela, you don't know how the hole in the wall appeared OK. Nothing happened, the family was informed and you are to go back to your duties like nothing is wrong. Do you understand, everything is normal." Releasing her from his telepathic touch, she sweetly smiled and walked away.

" Cheese Modo, what on Mars were you thinking? You scared that nurse out of her mind! SHE PEED ALL OVER HERSELF!" Stoker's face was in shock beyond belief. Throttle had only seen Modo's breaking point one other time. It was when papa Lugs was killed right in front of him by Dr. Karbunkle. Throttle knew Modo cared about Charley girl, but how much he always wondered.

Lukas was afraid Modo's temper would get them thrown out. He had no choice but to use a mind twist on the nurse. Plus, he saw what she didn't start to tell them. " look, you all are in shock. Dr. Vero is still operating on Charley girl. It's really bad bros. You may want to..." before Lukas could finish Modo's cybernetic arm had him up against the wall by the throat. " That low down Plutarkian fish scale is not to be told understand! This is his fault! If he hadn't pulled this, she would be okay. I won't allow him to hurt her again!" Modo's eye burned scarlet red with the hatred burning inside of him.

Vinnie's actions had turned Modo against the snow white mouse. Modo's feelings for Charley was normally well hidden from all. However the more pain she was in, the more careless his ability to hide the emotions became. " If he gave a whiskers twitch about her like he said in the past, we all would still be on Earth, and her safe and sound." the noise in the hallway didn't even phase him.

" hey Modo, calm down. Come on being this irate would only upset Charley." Throttle tried to get Modo's arm to lower. Stoker walked up on the other side, softly "I know, Modo I know how you really feel about Charley. But if she is ever to get better, she is gonna need all of us. Even your mother would say that." Stoker had spoke softly enough, only Modo's ears heard what he said.

Letting lose a defeated sigh, slowly with a shamed bent head, Modo lowered his hold on Lukas. When he turned around, he muttered a form of an apology to Lukas. He walked over to one of the chairs and sit down. Folding his arms acrossed his chest he leaned back closing his eye trying to fight back the tears. His bros never said a word to him about his outburst. They just turned their backs and let their friend grieve over Charley being put through hell.

From the hall stood a quiet nurse just coming out of the operating room. Unbeknownst to the bikers, the nurse had been watching them closely. She gets out a communicator to call her date up. Her date wasn't happy that she called to cancel. After all these years, and she was cancelling their first date. "sweetheart, I'm sorry but there was a patient come in the operating room. She is in surgery still and I need to get back to relieve the assisting nurse. Look, I'll call you later. Bye." turning around the nurse with a broken heart walked back to help save Charley girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Postoperative fallout

Dr. Vero walked out of the operating room exhausted. How in mother mars, was Charley able to endure that. What did that evil stinkfish and deranged excuse of a lab geek of a Dr do to her. Shuddering, the doctor was waiting for all the others to finish working. She needed to breathe and calm herself, before she lost her control. No one knew her abilities other than the woman she just tried to save and 7 others in the waiting room. With the days exhaustion almost succumbing her she walked over to wash up. Everyone had left but her and the nurse she wanted to speak to. " I want to apologize for eating your head off in there. I didn't mean to come off that harshly with you. It's just when I'm working on someone there is a mode I go into..." the doctor voice trailed off as the nurse slowly turned around. In her hands was a mask and tears in her eyes.

" I knew you meant no harm doctor. This is not the first time a person was done that way. There were others like her. Only they didn't manage to survive. If it hadn't been for a special person, I would be dead. Those that did this to her, should die a death befitting their crimes against life." tears rolled down her face as she remembered what she had endured herself. If it hadn't been for him, she would have gave up and succumbed to death. But, her so called kidnapper turned around saved her. Shaking her hands from washing them, she walked away.

Dr Vero sighed as the young nurse walked away. On her way to the waiting room she spied a tall shadow from one of the other rooms. As soon as the nurse had dispersed from the hall so had the shadow. Calm down girly, she told herself. After 9 hours of surgery your just tired. As she walked in four pairs of eyes turned to see her. Lukas looked at her worryingly, Throttle, Stoker, and Modo stood up for her. In a flash Lukas was behind her to catch her when she started to fall. The exhaustion of the surgery was too much. Stoker shut the door while the bros closed the curtains. Lukas cradled the doctor in his arms as he sat down lovingly on the chair with her on his lap. Kissing her cheek, he cradled her whispering soothing loving words as she let her tears flow freely dropping all her guards. The bros knew how much Dr Vero cared about Charley and this had to be harder on her than Lukas. Dr Vero and Charley was the reason all of them was still alive. Charley was also the reason she was finally able to admit her heart to Lukas. The female Plutonium let her glamor drop as she cried openly on her husband's shoulder. Whenever her glamour was down her body and face reminded the guys of a cross of a humanoid and a earth breed of King James cavalier cocker spaniel. When she had calmed down enough to speak, she began to tell them how bad it really was.

" bros, I had no choice. To help her heal I placed her in a medically induced coma. Those monsters, tortured her to an inch of her life. They lacerated her liver, spleen, and her kidneys were bruised. She has four broken ribs and one had punctured the lowest lobe of her left lung. Plus the damage she suffered from the brutal rapes, her hymen, the vaginal wall, colon, and rectum was torn, and I had to remove her uterus. Because of all the repeated rapes she was pregnant normally and ectopically. They had her so drugged up no matter what the three babies would have been deformed. Also, I read some of the images in her mind. She thinks your dead. All three of you, therefore she wants to die too." all four bowed there heads as they silent weept for Charley girl. Lela aka Dr. Vero buried her face in her mates chest while she let all her anguished pain out in heart wrenching sobs. Only after she calmed down did she fall asleep cradled in the safety of Lukas' arms while he quietly rocked her. Stoker turned to Throttle with a gentle squeeze letting him know he would be back with Carbine. While Throttle went to sit by Modo to be there for him.

Under the cover of darkness, the shadowed figure was able to sneak into the nurse's cave. Hiding in the bedroom, he waited for the unsuspecting woman. "Don't turn on the lights" came the deep hushed voice. "Mace? Baby, is that you? " The nurse cried out in a quiet tone. "yeah my michka its me." he said in a soft quiet hushed tone. " are you all alone?" he waited patiently as he was committed to her and only her. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the back of her neck. Moaning with a passioned induced growl she turned in his strong arms. Facing him she could make out his face. "yes, please Mace, stay with me this time." Giving in to their forbidden love for each other. Mace picked up Harley in his arms and carried her to her bed. She knew that falling in love was supposed to be easy. But who would of guessed she would of fallen for the kidnapper. Everyone thought the worst of him. But she knew there was a good rat in him. He proved it the month after he kidnapped her. Some of the dessert raiders had kidnapped her from him. Instead of leaving her behind he saved her. Killing each one of them with such a ferocious intensity it shocked her. Everyone of the sand raiders in the party that had tried to touch her, died without mercy. Thats when he slipped up and showed his true love for her. That night he held her protectively in his arms while she slept. For months he guarded her from all evil like she was a gift from god. He never forced anything or anyone around or on her. Contrary to everyone's belief, Mace never forced himself on her. Then one night, Harley thought she was mistaken when he said her name out loud in his sleep. Then as if Mace was awake he looked Harley in the face, apologized for kidnapping her, explained why and told her he loved her and only her. Then laid back down with his eyes closed. Now he was her lover, in every way that mattered. He carried her effortlessly, when she needed him he was there, always watching over her. Somehow, he knew she would need him and here they were. Together again, moaning and making wild passionate love to each other. Mace could smell her pain, passion and arousal as he thrusted into her. Her legs gripped tighter around his hips while she sucked on his neck. Then as she came closer, she bit into his shoulder affectionately. She shuddered gripping her fingers in the fur on his back. Aware that she was fertile he looked at her questionably. " Do you want me to pull out. That way you don't get pregnant? I don't want you embarrassed to have a half breed." his heart showed her what she knew all along. The fact he would worry about her future happiness made her heart melt. Thats why he left me here, it was to let me decide what I truly wanted. Leaning up she pulled his face back down to hers.

"Mace I love you, and I want you as my mate. Our children will not be an embarrassment. We will clear your name soon. " that was the final thing that was said. The rest of the night was silently spent wrapped up in each others arms.

Worn out from the days anxiety, a weary Stoker walked on to the base. The quarters for General Carbine was way in the back. Entering the simplified apartment, Carbine was sitting in front of her vanity. With everyone in a depression like situation, Carbine only kept basics in her apartment. Giving up most of her rations, wants, and dedication to everyone else and the freedom of Mars. Her vanity was a gift her dad had gave her mom on their bonding day. Now it was the only thing personal she kept in her reserved quiet quarters. Brushing her mane out of midnight black hair she looked up to see Stoker looking at her. Her uncles look as he leaned in her doorway caught her attention. "What's happened?" was out of her mouth before he could sit down on the chair beside her. " Charley." without being able to speak he touched her forehead with his antanaes and anger flowed through Carbine. Tears flowed unchecked as pain filled memories came to. "Did I ever tell you how proud of you I am? You remind me how beautiful you are. You look identically like Rosey when your not having the weight of our survival on your mind. Then you look like your dad, ready to take on any Plutarkian in our or your way. Carbine, you being General does not mean you have to put your life on hold. You hunting Plutarkians nonstop won't bring our dead back. I know your daddy and your momma would want you to live. What happened to them, Charley and the rest of our Clan is not our fault. So stop pouting and bond with that mouse. You know Throttle loves you and only you. My sister would want her baby happy. It'd be okay to show your feelings to someone other than me. So stop being a military general all the time. For once in your mouses life, be a carefree lady and allow yourself some happiness. And that's an order General.!?.." Stoker flinched waiting for his hothead of a neice to hit him. He knew how proud a woman mouse Carbine could be. But for once this mouse needed to put herself first for a change and not their people. He watched as anguished tears of guilt, pain, and embarrassment silently rolled down her cheeks. Touching her hand to get the stunned mouse's attention, he had softly, "I love you as my own daughter. I am sorry I raised you to be so harsh at times. Rosey would have sown my ears to my tail for giving you a laser Canon on you motorcycle on your 16 th birthday. However she would have been proud of you and your life and so would your dad. Our life is not a easy nor a guaranteed one my little soldier. That's why it is so important that you grab your mouse with both hands and not let go. You love him so much it hurts you to see him leave. But wouldn't it be better to love him and share what part of life you have now while you can?" Now, he was the shocked one when she slapped him in the face. She got up touching her antannae to his face for a moment and left for the infirmary. Why that cheeky little snit, he thought rubbing his muzzle. How did she know about that!?


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 Carbine, Throttle, Stoker and Charley.

".. So, this means we are sisters now. Right? I mean, I am just a mere Earth woman. Will the rest of the population approve of their highest ranking general adopting a mere human as her sister.?" Charley's laughter was infectious that day. Carbine, was finishing giving Charley her clan piercing along her clan name. It was beautiful out and that day Carbine would never. They had just got Stoker's bike fixed. The bros, her, and Stoker took Charley out to race through the sand dunes in the desert. Sand raiders jumped them from no where cornering and separating Charley and Carbine from the bros. A blast from a lone of sand raider canon had knocked Carbine out. Charley couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Regardless Charley stood over Carbine holding a Martian blaster. She was ready to take on the whole pack if needed to. Screaming every nasty insult she could think of, she challenged death. Ready to fire, she watched as the raiders turn tail and run. Standing up behind her was a giant worm. The massive head looked like a worm from TREMORS. With out so much as a second thought, Charley aimed the blaster canon at its head and fired. As the remaining body parts started to fall, Charley put her body acrossed Carbine. Charley risked her life for Carbine that day. Earning her a rightful place in Stoker's clan as his adopted daughter and Carbine's adopted sister/cousin. Carbine was out cold, and Charley tried in vain to lift the weight of the worm off them both. After a few hours of being pinned, four freaked biker mice came to their rescue. Charley refused to leave Carbine's side. Modo helped a grief stricken Throttle cradle Carbine on his bike. Vinnie had to almost drag Charley away for them to ride back to the base. The next thing she remembered was waking up with Charley asleep on once side in a chair. Throttle was at the end of the bed pacing.

Why didn't I admit to it then. Stoker was right. He loves me and only me. Shouldn't I have a little bit of happiness? Tears ran unchecked down her face as she ran to her bike. Her bike that Charley made especially for her on the day of her adoption. Tears ran harder when she climbed on little generals back. "Come on baby, don't fail me now. Our little sister needs us. " She only prayed that she didn't lose her only sister. Not now that she just started to gain all she had lost. The little general beeped sorrowful as it raced his mistress to the infirmary.

Climbing onto his Lucy, Stoker decided to take his own advice. Since his only neice was on her way to see his daughter, now was just as good a time. How she knew about this, he would never know. He really should have yelled at her for slapping him like that.

However, he expected more than that. Looking in the distance was the home he always dreamt of. The lady mouse walked out of the cave with a bewildered look on her face. Stoker wasted no time bounding off his bike and racing to the lovely mouse. Pulling her to him he touched his antannae to hers briefly before kissing her gently then urgently. After answering his urgency kiss for kiss, Bella Maverick watched breathlessly as Stoker ran back to his bike. Smiling he playfully winked at her before heading back to spend what time he had with his only daughters Charley girl and Carbine.

" I am hoping she will be healed enough to be more stable in the morning. As soon as she stabilizes, I ll slowly bring her out of the coma. But until I see how she is, all of you are not allowed to see her. She thinks your dead bros. To much of a shock will only back set her..." Dr. Vero turned her head as Carbine ran into the room. This was the first time she had seen the cool under pressure General in a panic like this.

" what on mars, happened to my sister and where is she! If someone doesn't give me some answers right now I am going to start sowing ears to tails!" tears were rolling down the general's face. Throttle jumped up and ran over to her. Carbine didn't stop him for once when he pulled her into his arms. For the first time in their relationship, Carbine allowed Throttle to take care of her. Cradling her in his arms, Throttle let her cry out all her anguished feelings. Whispering in her ear that he loved her and everything's going to be alright, Throttle continued to hold her until she pulled away. He had never seen her show her vulnerability to the world. She barely showed it to him or Stoker. He always blamed it on the military general personal. Truth was it was her defense against the rest of the world walking all over her. Dr. Vero quietly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around the general's shoulders. "Quietly, come with me. Throttle stay here." Carbine sniffled while Throttle handed her a hanky. Modo stood up as the ladies walked out. Turning to watch them go into Charleys room, Throttle started to tell Modo to go get some rest. Modo started to protest when Stoker walked in.

" Modo, I will make sure Charley is safe and sound. Now get out before I throw you out. Your momma will be worried if you don't go home. Charley is going to be fine, my little girl is a fighter. But right now, we have to do as Dr. Vero says. And if my girl has a back set because of someone's hastiness." a low guttural growl came out of Stoker to answer Modo's dirty one eyed glare. Sullenly, Modo got up and started to leave, stopping only long enough to peek in Charleys room. As quickly as he could, he climbed on lil hoss and raced towards his mothers.

"Whatever has gotten into that big giant?" Stoker asked Throttle while the biker leader stood there silently watching Carbine by Charley girls bed. Lukas had just taken Dr Vero home. Throttle, still in shock of today's events, stood there watching as the love of his life and her sister were in turmoil. Stoker placed a caring hand on Throttle's shoulder. Both stood there wanting to go in, but content with watching through the window. If this was as close as they could be for now, then so be it. Throttle was

thinking back to Carbines reaction as she came into the waiting room. " Answer me this, what did you say to Carbine when you went to see her?" The older general's Cheshire cat of a smile told him he was lying out his muzzle when he shrugged a denial. However Throttle knew something was said, the red Carbine shaped hand print was a dead giveaway. Chuckling, Throttle just shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs outside of Charley's room.

Reaching his mothers cave, Modo walked defeatedly to the porch. Momma Maverick walked out and sat in her chair. Modo sat down at her feet,laying his head in her lap. Bella Maverick held her son has he finally broke down and cried for his Charley girl.

Walking into the barracks, a snow white mouse had just left the transmission room. Come on Charley, I know I goofed up. Damn it why won't you answer the video communicator? Did she think he had abandoned her along with the bros. His body still ached from the beat down Modo gave him. He had gave up trying to date Charley, she wouldn't take him seriously. He truly loved Charley girl. However he was also in love with Harley. They had grown up together. All of them, even their parentals where bros. So mouse's honor dictated that he decide between Charley and Harley. So, how could he deal with Harley if he didn't come to Mars. His problem was even though he loved Harley, he loved Charley more. Harley would always be in his heart, but Charley held it her hands. The time that they were all sold to the Plutarkians gladiator arenas he realized it then. If it wasn't for Charley, they all would-be dead. Lukas and had abilities to teleport from place to place between worlds. However the Plutarkians placed a device around their wrists to prevent escapes. Charley developed a plan to breakout of the nightmare. Disarming the bombs attached to the devices, she was able to remove them from Lukas and . Then they were able to escape, soon after that Lukas and Dr. Vero were bonded in Martian fashion. By the gods Charley was gorgeous that day. Her hair shown in moonlight. With it cascading down her back, showing slight touches of curls at the ends. Her and Carbine had just recently became sisters, both had on matching soft seagrass green dresses on. All he did was think of that day, and she always took his breath away. Then there was there was that day back in the garage. She was coming out from underneath a vehicle she was working. On the side of her face was a huge oil drip. She had just gave the customer a holler that the truck was ready. Knowing she would be mortified his tail wrapped around her waist and plopped her down in front of the wall mirror. He chuckled as she squealed while he had her in the air. Coming up behind her in the mirror, his knuckles lightly grazed her cheek. Wipping the oil off her face, Charley blushed from the heated breath touching her neck. He could smell how it was arousing her. Yet just as quickly as it happened, she smiled shyly giving Vinnie a quick peck on the cheek. Then went to deal with the customer. Luckily the bros were gone on a Root beer run. Or there would've been razzing to beat all.

Well, lets ask Carbine he thought. Knocking on her door, he thought of what to say. Hey Carbine, have you heard from Charley? Oh yeah that would go real smooth. She must be out with Throttle. Walking over to sweetheart, he saw lil general and Carbines dust trail. Yep, she must be late for the military. Well, I ll just go to the Pour House, knock back a few root beers, and eat some hotdogs. I ll deal with Harley in a few days. Better go say hi to the parentals. Then make all this right, but where was Stoker? I could go ask him. But if I do he will want to nail my ears to my tail too. Why did I have to fly off the handle. Pulling in to the cemetery just a click from the barracks, Vinnie Van Wham bowed his head and lowered his ears. Silently he respectfully walked over to a line of tombstones. Annabelle and Zare Van Wham, "Papa" Lugs Maverick, Throttle and Carbines mom and dads'. Not but a row away from Harley's parents was the parents of the one person he could easily kill right now. His former bro, MACE.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to personally thank both authors that left me reviews. I greatly appreciate all of the advice and support. I am still learning how to navigate on the web page so please bare with me. Sorry about any mis-spelled words in the chapters. I am still try to learn this program. Any who. I don't own BMFM, but Dr. Vero, Lukas, Moon Lilly, Astro, the name Talena Rose are my ideas. Out of courtesy please ask about using and Lukas. Thank you for the reviews and I ll have chapter 6 up soon.

Chapter 5. Mace's arrival, here comes the welcome wagon.

"Bros for life! " three mice and a rat cheered each other as they drank from their mugs. The bros were celebrating the chance to join the freedom fighters. All four of them had grew up together. Modo, Throttle, Vinnie, and Mace were inseparable since they were born. All four of them, always racing each other, play fighting and jumping into a fight to protect Harley or Carbine from a local pinhead. This is how the dreams would start. Always with the good memories, then to his deflection. His dad and mom was kidnapped by Plutarkians. Since he was the newest member in the Freedom Fighters he wouldn't be suspected. What better mole than a wet behind the ears rat, especially one desperately trying to save his parents. Then the dream would shift to Karbunkle's lab. Following his mom and dads pleas, Mace refused to tell them anything playing dumb. However, Karbunkle had goons strap him in the chair and drugged him. He was able to see, hear, and feel everything around him. The drug also allowed the deranged doctor to extract truthful facts from the young rat. He then sent a created clone of Mace to do the dirty crimes against the freedom fighters. Then forced Mace to watch as his parents were given the same drug. Only they were less fortunate. Karbunkle took his time raping Moon Lily, then butchered her alive. The look in his mothers eyes still haunts him. His father Astro was then gutted like a fish, while still under the drug. By the time Karbunkle had finished torturing and killing, Mace was slowly coming out of the paralysis. The cloned Mace returned with the sensitive information.

"Clone, there is a little tan mouse that I want. HER ON THE SCREEN!" Barely moving his eyes to not alert the monster, he saw the woman. Harley! It wanted her to torture next. The sick twisted freak took pleasure from inflicting pain. Willing himself then forcing himself to stay still he played out of it.

took pleasure out of the evil thoughts he had. "This next mouse I want to see how long it will take for her to bleed to death. After she has her ribs removed without anesthesia, only tied down with restraints. The shrill cruel laughter was more than he could take. Numb from his heartbreaking, Mace forced himself into survival mode. He wouldn't allow Harley to suffer the fate his mother had.

" Let me go! I swear, you all will die soon enough for what you've done to Mars." she gasped as she seen the bloody make shift table and rows of knives. She screamed when she saw Moon Lilly and Astro's body parts and severed heads. Her face paled when she saw not one but two Mace's. She froze when the clone sat her on the table. Watching the clone walk over to Karbunkle, she screamed hysterically. Karbunkle laughed as he drew the jagged knife across the clone's throat. Reducing the clone to a pile of goo.

"Well that formula is a work in progress. Soon I will be able to fake any death. Now let's get to you deary. " His eyes roved over her body , making her vomit in her mouth. Frozen with fear the closer he came to her she held her breath. Screaming was all she could do as a board hit the science geek knocking him out. Mace cutting himself loose, grabbed Harley and ran. No doubt they were being hunted now from both sides. To save her, they would have to go underground.

Amongst Mace and Harley, no one spoke about anything for a month. Mace hijacked a shuttle to get out of the mad ship. Harley could barely stand the sight of Mace. At the time it was because of the kidnapping. But it ran deeper than that. She was still in shock at first. Then she didn't know whether to trust him. Of course there was the fact for now she knew Vinnie must think her deceased. When the sand raiders attacked, is when she found out the truth.

Mace woke up to a jerk. Feeling the bed where Harley was he notices she's gone. Jumping into a panicked frenzy, he threw his pants on looking through the cave for her. There on the couch she sat crying. This seemed to be happening a lot to the both of them. The past haunting their dreams every night. Without a another word, Mace tenderly picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Sitting back down he'd rocked her until she finished her grief. Facing the past is not easy. Now both were back to where their demons were born. But to prove his innocence he was going to leave again. Only without Harley. She would protest this to the bitter end. It was to dangerous for her and they both knew it. Deciding it best, he thought it best to just leave her a note later.

"Remember the drug that was used on you in that maniacs lab during the invasion?"

" How could I forget! It paralyzed me for 2 days. Couldn't move at all but I could see and feel everything. Why! What happened baby? "

" There, There, was a patient that was operated on earlier on my shift. My mother Mars, he used it again. This time on a woman from Earth. Mace they almost tortured her to death." shaking all over she thought about her past. What if Mace hadn't saved her?

How that woman looked could have been her.

"Do you think she will make it? I mean, how bad was it.?." He hugged her tighter to his chest as he thought against leaving yet. She told him about what happened in the operating room. " Also get this. She is Stoker's adopted daughter, and the bros are involved somehow. Modo flipped out at one point and had a man pinned to the wall. Since I couldn't make out was being said I think she might be Modo's mate. That earthling will never be able to have kids. They raped her so badly there was so much damage. It reminded me of both times you had rescued me. She could have been me." She whispered her reply thinking back to that afternoon.

" Babe your safe now. No one is going to hurt you..." hearing a knock at her door he lifted a finger to his muzzle. Quickly he got up and went in the bathroom to hide. Harley went to the door. Sure enough Vinnie was on her doorstep. "Vincent what is it? ITS LATE!" she said it as cruel as she could when she faced him. Right now she wanted him to leave.

" Sorry doll, I just wanted to talk to you and talk about things. But you cancelled our date and I wanted to see if your, you know, okay? I didn't want to upset you. Just wanted to make sure your okay." Come on doll, Vinnie thought. At least let me know your ok since Charley won't talk to me. The sad look on his face, the tears in his eyes told her there was more than what he was saying going on. Her heart softening, she sighed motioning for him to come in.

" Vincent, I have had a raw day today. Sit down, it's not like I can sleep. Do you want a shot of whiskey? I brought some from a trader. He said it came from Earth.

Tell me, what's Earth like?" Her tail was twitching very quickly. Only when she was nervous did she twitch.

" Why don't you start with you have someone here you don't want me to know about. Is it Mace? That demented, traitor was here wasn't he?" Vinnie went for his blaster. His tail twitched angrily, as he looked around the room he was in.

" Before you start putting holes in my wall Mace is innocent!" Harley snapped at him.

"How can you defend him? He betrayed us all, he even turned on his own parents, kidnapped and then raped you for years! We would have been married by now! I searched for you only to be forced to quit. Hell, I never gave up on you. I hoped we would be together again." Tears for what might had been threatened, but refused to fall.

"Ha! Vinnie you are delusional! We never would have been married. I didn't love you, I was crushing on you, infatuated with you but it was always Mace! I loved him then, now and forever. I only used you to make Mace jealous. He never raped me, he saved me. He protected me from Karbunkle and it was a drug that prevented him from..." her eyes became wide as saucers when she looked. Behind Vinnie stood Mace with a murderous gleam to his eye.

"Never speak to my mate in those tones again, because former bro or not you will die."

Vinnie turned around quickly with his blaster raised. Mace's fist connected with the fleshy side of Vinnie's face with a right hook, and then with a left upper cut under the chin. Vinnie laid out in the middle of the cave floor out cold. The shock of Mace speaking to Vinnie was not what stunned Harley. Him called her his mate is what floored her more, plus the fact he just knocked out Vinnie. Turning back to Harley he held her away from him to make sure she was alright. When he was satisfied, he pulled her close to him against her protests. After holding her close for a few minutes, he pulled Vinnie up into a chair and tied him to it. Walked into the kitchen and opened a cold can of Dr. Feel Good and threw the contents in Vinnie's face. Waking up with a horrendously sickly sweet to his lips, Vinnie struggled against his ropes. The look on his face told his former friends, revenge was on his mind.

"Vinnie, I m sorry to do this to you. Mace is my Mate. I have loved him more than my life. It was the Plutarkians that...forget it, see for yourself. Because nothing I say will make a difference. " Mace watched Vinnie like a hawk as Harley placed her antennas to his forehead. All of the images of the years past flooded him. Tears ran down his cheeks when he realized just how wrong he had been. Then when Harley had finished Mace showed him all that he had endured. Vinnie was letting all of his emotions out through the new unshed tears.

Now, he had to tell her now, then head back to Earth for Charley. "Harley the true reason why I came her was to tell you something that happened while you were gone."

"ok, but first I need to know you're not going after Mace. If your not, I'll untie you now then we can talk over some cold Rootbeers." Harley looked sternly at the white mouse.

" okay, that's fair" Vinnie grumbled, then he got a strange smile that Mace was trying to remember what it meant. Pulling Mace into a brotherly hug he apologized for believing that he'd betrayed their family. Then with an evil grin he stepped back a punched the brother rat twice in the gut. "but first that's payback for my eye and jaw and the second one was for not coming to us after you escaped. Then before he could be stopped, Vinnie returned an uppercut to him. Finally that one is for you and Harley sneaking around behind my back. Arranged marriage or not you should have told me the truth both of you." Mace looked at Vinnie rubbing his jaw. He had to admit he did have it coming. Same old Vinnie, only difference was he changed his its payback time look. Mace walked to the Martian refrigerator and pulled out three Rootbeers. Now that he was some what forgiven. Vinnie will cool down a bit. This was just Vinnie's way. "But now that's done, Harley for the last few years me and the rest of the bros have been on Earth. I thought then you loved me and I loved you. So a few years ago I finally gave up on ever finding you alive. There is a woman from Earth, that I have fallen in love with. But mouse's honor dictated I set things right with you first. Can you forgive me, both of you?

"yes" came out of Harley and Mace's mouths without even having to think about it.

Ecstatically, Harley grabbed both Vinnie and Mace in a big hug. Tears threatened to fall as she held the recently reunited bros in her arms. The last 48 hours had been such a mind rush. Now the Sun was starting to rise on a whole new day and brighter future.

" Now all we have to do is clear Mace's name, and me to pick up my girl. I can't wait for you all to meet her. She is so sweet and well you'll get the picture. She is a bad mamma jamma on her bike. And the best wrench jockey on this side of the solar system.

She has helped me and the bros fight Limburger and Karbunkle."

"Karbunkle is on Earth!?" Mace and Harley looked at each other in disbelief.

" yeesssss, working for that old stink fish Lawerence Limburger in Chicago." Vinnie was getting antsy from the way they were acting. The worried then angered look that quickly passed between the lovebirds was caught by Vinnie before it was masked. What on mars was going on. " Thinking he was catching on to our hideout we moved our shuttle over behind the scoreboard at Quigley Field. When I heard you was alive Doll I did something I regret. Without thinking of the repercussions while the bros were asleep on the ship. I left my Charley girl without saying goodbye, or leaving to mars be back soon note. Now after today, I gained one bro, one sister, lost my babe, and two bros. " Placing his head in his hands he sat down feeling embarrassed for being such a jerk.

" Vincent you are such a vain, arrogant, pompous, impulsive asshole! Can you blame the bros for being mad at you. You probably broke this gals poor heart. Couldn't you had waited a few hours to tell her you would be back! Or better yet why not speak to me over videoconferencing? As you now see it wouldn't have hurt me. Shit! I'm late for work. Mace talk some sense into him please?" kissing Mace soundly she ran into her room to change. Vinnie blanched at the sight of the scrubs tinged with human blood. Other than Charley, what human has been on Mars Vinnie wondered.

Running for her bike, Harley was thinking. That woman was injured because of her. Vinnie risked Modo's woman and lost his woman because of her. The guilt rose up like bile in her throat. How much more will the past damage the future. Berating herself, she started for the infirmary to the womens locker room. Walking into the locker room she changed into the clean outfit. Looking at the dirty uniform, she notices the bloody twinges of Charley's operation. Shuddering she threw the clothes in the hamper. Not realizing the connection she almost made.

Walking to the nurse's station, she saw two exhausted mice in chairs outside the Earth woman's room. A sad frown crossed her half masked face. Changing her course she grabbed 3 blankets from the clean utility closet. Without hesitation, she draped a blanket over Throttle and Stoker's bodies. Just as quietly as with the men, she covered the proud general the best she could. The proud General Carbine would never let some see her so distraught. This woman must mean a lot to break the warrior emotionally down. Here in the infirmary was a fragile woman with four Martian Mice, and who knows what ready to kill for her.

Waking up at the lightest touch to her fur, Carbine jumped out of her chair with her blaster pulled. As if she wasn't fully awake yet, but running on pure reflexes. She pulled an unexpected Harley into her grasp with the laser at her head. "who are you and what the hell are you doing in my sister's room?" Carbine hissed in Harley's ear as she squeezed her arm tighter to around her shoulders.

Before Harley could answer Modo walked into the room. Grabbing both women he threw each one on a different shoulder and hauled them out of the room. Walking past a sleeping Throttle and Stoker, he kicked their chair bottoms to wake them. Knowing better than to argue they quietly followed. Unceremoniously, Modo dropped a disgruntled Harley and a pissed off Carbine in opposite chairs. Hot on their tails, Dr. Vero and Lukas followed in behind locking the doors.

" Who are you and what the hell were you doing in Charley girls room?!" Throttle barked.

" Charley girl? Modo's mate is Vinnie's woman?" Harley flinched as she saw Modo's eye glow red.

" The commander asked you a question lady ma'am. I highly suggest you answer him directly. " Modo released a growl so low and deep it made Stoker cringe.

"Modo, speak to my nursing staff like that again...so help me I will sow your ears to your tail." Dr. Vero growled.

"why don't we all chill for a moment. " for Lukas the tension was more than he could bare.

"More than that, how about this little woman tell us who she is and how does she know Vinnie and why do you think Modo is mated to my daughter."

" Charley is not Vinnie's woman! And if that sorry excuse of a mouse comes near her again..." Shaking Carbine walked over into Throttle's embrace as he tried to calm her down.

" Look, you have it all wrong about Vincent. He wasn't trying to hurt that woman in there.."

" Charley. Her name is Charlene Davidson of Chicago Illinois. Not Vinnie's woman. You can call her Charley or by her adopted name TaLena Rose. But never in the same breath as...what a minute you called Vinnie by his true name" Stoker started moving towards the frightened she mouse.

Unsuccessfully Harley tried to escape the now explosive situation. Stopping her dead in her tracks was the angry gray furred giant. His former gentleman calmness gone and replaced with a cold as steel exterior. As she turned around Stoker was right there pulling her half mask off. Gasping he replaced her mask. " Everyone welcome back our first girl who was harmed, Harley." From that moment on until Harley was let go from Modo's grasp, no one said a word.

" Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to tend to. And for the record, since we all know Vincent was an impulsive ass. He came to Mars not to restart the past, to bury the dead. He would be by her side now if you would allow it. He loves her more than he loved me. But with your reactions, I see you haven't bothered to tell him yet. Why I was in you daughter's room Stoke was obvious. I brought a blanket in to cover all three of you while you were asleep. Next time I won't even bother." Gathering her pride she held her head high and walked out. All of the war party sat down dumbfounded about what happened.

Swallowing her pride, she pulled out her communicator. Raising her Mate she asked him to stay put. " no don't come by here. No, I am serious, no-no SHIT!" Looking up from the nurse's station Throttle stared at her from the door. Shaking his head he turned around to go back in. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a rueful half-smile before heading into deal with the upcoming fight. Aw hell now what am I going to do thought Harley.

A dumbfounded Dr. Vero, Stoker, Carbine, Lukas, and Modo stared at each other. Modo's eye was glowing a dull ruby-red at the thought of Harley's comments. Throttle came in and grabbed Stoker pulling him out of Modo's ear shot. " He will be here soon Stoker. How do you want to handle this?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Writer's note,

It has been a month since Lukas found Charley.

Vinnie's dreaming about Charley and the argument they had the week before the bros left for Mars. Not being able to stand living on the base, he moved in with Harley and Mace. Unknowingly making Modo and the rest more angry with him

"Please, understand doll, I do care about you. More than you know." Vinnie looked down as Charley had tears in her eyes. This only made the millionth time he had asked her to go out. With him he wanted more than just her friendship. He wanted her all. Her pain, to kvgsoothe away, her man or mouse to forever protect her.

"... _was it something I said or something or something I did.."_

_r"_ No Vinnie." _'Your still in love with Harley' _thought Charley.

" But, please let me take you out for a night on the town.. We can get some dogs and Rootbeers...

" Vincent Van Wham! No! Now leave me alone! BECAUSE UNTIL THE PAST IS OFFICIALLY BURIED AND LAID TO REST, THEN WE CAN'T HAVE A FUTURE!" she turned to run up to her apartment, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

" _FATHER OF MARS DAMNIT. What will it take to prove to you how much I love you?"_

_"Can you break the arranged marriage law? NO Vinnie you can't. AND before you say it doesn't matter to you, You'd only be lying. I know about the marriage agreement to Harley. Your family's honor will be crushed because of me. Until..." _The tears fell with her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Stepping on his tail he let go of her to watch as she ran into her room. Not being able to stand it he locked up the garage and made for the ship. Bros can be with him or against him. He was going to restart the ship, find Harley and ask her to call off the marriage. Or find away out of this mess. He wanted Charley not Harley. Family honor be damned. His dream shifted to everytime he tried to raise her on the videoconference. Then he thought he saw her walking to him in Harleys house. A sad small smile placed upon her lips, slowly she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. ' I love you Vincent, tears ran down her face. I'll be with you soon. Just wait for me please. Then we can cross the next terrain together...' just as quickly as she came she was gone.

Waking up at Harleys, Vinnie sat up touching his cheek. It was wet from her tears he thought. Pushing himself off the couch he walked in on Mace in what he thought was the bathroom. Slamming the communicator shut Mace looked pissed for a momentary period. " What's up man?"

" Bathroom. I was looking for the bathroom? Hey what time is it?"

" Next door down, and about noon our time. Why?"

"Somethings not right back on Earth. My gut is telling me it's Charley."

"Are you going to try and raise her again on the video conference?"

"Yep, but I am going to try to talk to Carbine first. And if the frozen ice queen won't tell me how Charley is I am going after her. Do you think there is away we can get around that arranged marriage contract? Since you and Harley are together it would make it a lot easier for all of us if it was broken..." The grin on Mace's face told Vinnie that it would be more than ok with him.

During this time at the infirmary; Charley has still been under the drug induced coma. Carbine has left her side only long enough to take care of military issues. So far she has dodged Vinnie successfully. Modo has been taking shifts with Stoker, Throttle watching guard over their Charley girl.

" Nurse Harley, could you please step into my office? I would like a word with you."

Dr. Vero had a grim look on her face as she walked in the small room. Harley walked in behind her only to be followed by Lukas, Throttle, and Stoker. " Before you begin Dr. Vero, I never meant any harm to her. Old feelings came up, and I just wanted..."

"What did you mean Harley about burying the dead?" Stoker interrupted.

" Exactly what I want to know" chimed in Throttle

" Why are you asking me for? The only person that can answer that is Vincent"

" General, Modo's temper will kill him for hurting Charley this way. Vinnie can't come here." Throttle looked worryingly for the weeks wear on him.

" Would it be so bad to tell Vinnie the truth before he comes calling" Dr. Vero asked innocently.

In unison the three mice and Lukas all but shouted yes. All of the arguing continued until there was a collected gasp from the women. Outside the door the male mice saw a shadow from under the floor. Jumping up from the chairs to run to the door, Lukas felt the apprehension from Harley and worry from the unknown person. Outside the door was a distressed Carbine. " Charley is doing a lot of fidgeting like she does when she first wakes up. Would it be safe for her to wake up on her own? With the punctured lung and tubes coming out?"

" Let me examine her first. I gave her some of the medicines from my planet to speed up her recovery. Just let run some tests." Walking into the room she shut the door behind her with Harley left behind to face the rest.

" So happy your alive Harley, please forgive my reaction earlier. In case you haven't noticed I'm overprotective right now."

" Yeah I've noticed Carbine. As of our last talk I still think you're all wrong about Vincent."

" If that was the case then the impulsive ass wouldn't have done what he did, nor moved off base. Or am I wrong and he is staying with someone that is not you?" Carbine snarled at her.

" Just what the hell were you insinuating?"

"You know damn well what I am saying."

" Listen to me clearly Your frozen military highness. Me and VINNIE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

" You lying Bitch! Then why is he staying at your cave? You know there is a deal in your marriage contract that states if you live in the same cave for two months then the two of you agree to the..."

" That's it!" Snarling Harley wrapped her tail around Carbine s ankle. Pulling her feet out from under the General. Straddling Carbine Harley pinned her former best friends shoulders down to the floor in the waiting room.

" Before you insult me again, you better know this. Yes Vinnie has been staying with me. But he is also been visiting with my MATE!. We both have been trying to find a loop hole out of that contract."

Stoker stood back watching the scene unfold. Throttle was about to pull Harley off when Lukas stopped them. "Let them have it out, mate. It appears that this is long over due."

" ... you act so damn mighty as a general. But truth be known you were always jealous of everyone. If dinnertime came and everyone else got dessert but you, you got mad. And would make the rest of us miserable. You would get jealous if someone outscored you on military tactics. You hated Mace for his prowess when it came to maneuvers. And now when it came to us you were jealous that the powers to be arranged my marriage and not yours!" seething Harley all but spit beside Carbine's head. While Carbine grunted and struggled to get out from under Harley. " You have it all right now Carbine! You are free to mate with Throttle freely, a sister that will soon recover and a well advanced and respected career. Not to mention, family and friends who love you that are still alive. All of my family is dead, Vinnie's family is dead so unless I am adopted or Vinnie is by another clan to renegotiate that marriage contract..."

Wrapping her tail around Harleys throat, Carbine countered the hold. Knocking Harley backwards with a right hook. As Harley tried to strike at Carbine, Carbine caught Harleys wrist, twisted her arm behind her back and pinned Harley against the wall. " You listen to me you-self centered lying Punta! I knew you are betraying us by hiding Mace in your cave. Your kidnapper, You and Vinnie are all being watched. I maybe silent at the moment, but don't confuse my silence for idiocy." She hissed into Harleys ears, but low enough only Harley heard her. Letting her go she stepped back popping her knuckles.

"How long have you known?"

" Thats for me and me only to know."

" ok then why keep silent?"

" Again, thats for.."

" Cut the cheap crap Carbine. You want something, then you have to give."

" Fine, then what do you want to know?"

" How long do I have to get Mace out of your jurisdiction?" Harley sighed holding her head high as with her guard up.

" I'll let you know later. Right now, its not the time nor the place. When I have all my information gathered you'll see me on my terms."

" Ladies, Ladies! This is a hospital not a sparring ring! NURSE HARLEY YOUR SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK. I'LL NOT HAVE ANY VIOLENCE OF ANY KIND HERE. CARBINE YOU ARE BANNED FOR A WEEK AS WELL!" Dr. Vero was beside herself at Harley and Carbines actions. " In all my years, I thought you two would put your animosity aside for the hospital. Carbine, Charley is now stabilized. Her lung is now healed along with her internal organs. I'm going to remove her tubes, and keep her sedated for one more week. The week will give both of you time to cool those tempers. Also time for Charley to gain more strength. Oh mother, would you two ladies stop glaring at each other before I have Throttle and Stoker escort you home." Throwing her hands up in the air the good doctor went back into Charleys room and shut the door.

Trying to contain their laughter the guys were trying to find some thing to talk about.

" So how about those Nubs Stoker?"

" Yeah, Throttle how about them I wonder if we can pick the game up on the radio waves tonight?" While Carbine was glaring at Harley, everyone else tried to cool their moods as Modo walked in. The big guy was moody enough on is own.

" What's going on?" Modo asked as Dr. Vero walked out of Charley girl's room. looked at the family of ragged tired folks waiting for her to speak. "I just got done, removing her breathing tube and her chest tube. She is breathing wonderfully on her own and should be waking up in under a hour or so. However I would prefer to keep her sedated for another week to give her body more time to heal. Plus I want to bring her out with a counselor or Psychologist on hand. There's no telling what tortures they subjected her to.

"Well, if you are going to sedate her would it just be best to not let her raise wake up at all yet.?" Modo's eyebrow raised in a arch.

" yes, but I would like to examine her with a psychologist here. We don't know what they did to her. Ooh no. Modo behave yourself. " Dr. Vero saw Vinnie walking up the hall headed straight to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Lets get ready to rumble

Chicago, Illinois

_"KARBUNKLE!"_

"You called your cheesiness?"

"No, I just adore screaming out you name. Of course I called for you. Idiots I am forever surrounded by idiots. Greasepit did something right for a change. He brought that meddlesome bitch to us. Tell me, is she still here" facing the doctor he noticed the slight look and smell of rancid fear.

"um, um, no, she isn't here per say. When we couldn't get anymore information out of her, I had the goons take care of her. Jackson was to dispose of her." shaking in his lab coat he waited for his boss's temper to explode. However it never came, a gleeful sigh came from the fish boss. " Splendid, however my good doctor, retrieve that wasted excuse of a woman. I have a plan to rid myself of her and those mice for good."

" yes my supreme cheesy boss. I'll call for Jackson immediately. Would there be anything else I can do in the meantime?"

"No, no not now just hurry up and do it. In the mood I'm in, you best produce the mechanic quickly or I'll have your ass. Understand me?" The purple clad business man raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at the deranged scientist.

Back on Mars...

Modo's eye is glaring at Vinnie as he is walking towards the group. Before Vinnie could ask what is going on Carbine pulls Harley to the side. " Harley," she hissed. " If you want to keep Mace safe grab your stuff now and get Vinnie's sorry ass out of here now.!"

" No! He needs to know she is here! What makes you God over their life? You cold-hearted bitch, did the war really hardened your heart that bad?"

" There's a time we were like sisters Harley. That time is over, and I'll not let that bastard destroy her! And if you call me a Bitch one more time I'll really show you what a cold-hearted bitch is. Its his fault..." Stopping in mid sentence she stood frozen in shock.

Vinnie walked up to Carbine with her back turned to him blocking his view. Modo, Throttle, Stoker, Lukas, and Dr. VERO stood there with their mouths gaping. " Carbine, look I know your busy. But have you heard from Charley? This is killing me I need to know she's..."

In the doorway leading out of Charley's room stood a wide-eyed scared waif that was once Charley. Trembling and walking slowly she looked down at first at her hands. Taking some small steps towards the nurses station she looked ahead of her. Then as if sensing she was watched she turned facing the dumbfounded group. Shaking she slowly made her way towards them. Her eyes getting bigger than saucers the closer she got to the group. When she was directly in front of Stoker she stood there, gingerly reaching out to touch his hand. She ran her hands across Stoker's cheek. One by one she touched the bros as if to prove to herself they were real. _VINNIE, WHERE'S VINNIE!_ As almost instantly she had a rush of energy. Modo was helping Carbine block Vinnie's view. Charley pushed them out of her way so she could see Vinnie. _No, I'm dead. I cant be alive, their dead and this is the afterlife. That's why I can feel right? Only one way to find out. _Painstakingly slowly with trembling hands Charley reached up to touch Vinnie's face. Not satisfied with just touching the fleshy part of his face, she pulled him to her. Not caring who was watching she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rubbed the back of his neck with one of her hands. Kissing him soundly on the mouth in front of all.

Frozen Vinnie couldn't believe his eyes. Coming towards him was the Angel that had haunted him at night. But how did she get here. What happened? Why didn't anyone tell him. Harley, the bros, Carbine, why did they keep silent? Now she was doing the one thing that made his heart soar bittersweet. Kissing him as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Wanting to prove to her she was the only one he'd ever want he returned the passion in the kiss.

Letting it sink in Charley pulled away. _He's alive. We all are. That woman beside Carbine, must be Harley. By the Gods if I was a mouse she could easily be my twin?_ " No, No this can't be!" Charley started shaking violently. Vinnie started to reach for her. Instead of being able to pull her into his arm's she punched him in nose. She let out a heart wrenching gut twisting scream from her soul. As if the realization to her was too much she blacked out. Reacting out of practice, Vinnie caught Charley. Ten minutes went by with him just cradling her in his arm's like a baby. Unashamed tears fell down Vinnie's face. Kissing her forehead, he slowly lifted his eyes to look at the lot of friends.

When he looked at Dr. Vero icily, he asked her " which room?". While everyone gawked at him, he followed Dr. Vero in the room Charley came out of. Lovingly he laid her on her bed and covered her frail body. That was when he noticed all the surgical scarring. He bent over her bed to make sure her pillows was supporting her head. Then without anyone's interference he touched his antennas to her head. The images her mind held drove he past the point of no return.

"damn you Harley! Modo will kill him now, why couldn't you get Vinnie out of here when I asked you? Carbine hissed.

" All of you have lost your minds. You saw how those two kissed. They are in love with each other. No matter what happened to Charley, it'd never change that she maybe your daughter now but if there was a way those to could marry would you allow it?"

" Oh Shit!" Lukas felt a raging, blinding surge of anger and pain. It was enough to bring him to his knees. Looking around him he found where it came from. Moving slowly as if he was a predator about to go in for the kill. Out came a white mouse with a slightly blood tinged fur around his nose. His fur on his body stood on end, and a low ominous growl was coming from Vinnie. Vinnie kept flexing his fists as he came out of Charley's room. He was looking at the floor starting of into a void that wasn't there. Not noticing he was watched, he started down the hallway. Throttle made the mistake of touching Vinnie's arm. Throttle didn't have time to duck. Vinnie nailed him with a right hook. Modo came into the auction hitting Vinnie with a left upper cut. Before the fighting could continue Lukas intervened.

With all the people he tried to teleport at one time, his destination went askew. Not realizing they were in Harley's apartment, the bros kept fighting. Fur and punches kept flying. Hearing the raucous, Mace made the mistake and came out of the bedroom.

" Stop it all of you before you destroy my place damn it!" Yelling at the top of her lungs n Harley's tail twitched wildly was she stomped her feet. Stoker pulled Throttle out of the fight, while Lukas grabbed for Modo. Mace stood in front of Vinnie trying in vain to keep Stoker from realizing he was there. With one deep inhalation it was too late. Three extremely angered mice turned an overdue hating attention to Mace.

"Wait before you do something t you'll regret Stoker."

" Nice move rookie, but you should be over here ready to kill him with the others."

" No! You'll not be taking my mate!"

" Harley have you lost your mind, he kidnapped you that filthy rat has you brain washed!" Modo's ominous growls were being split between Vinnie and Mace.

" Carbine, tell her she is insane. He's killed his parents!" Throttle's accusation did it. Before Carbine could stop it, Mace tackled Throttle to the ground. Stoker lunged for Mace as Vinnie nailed him to the floor. Lukas held on to Modo, shouting " Enough! Again? Another fight? You all are adults, stop this. Carbine you started this fight you're gonna end it. You put your blaster up and let Mace show him the truth."

" Stay out of this Lukas!"

" No! Carbine you have had us watched for days..."

" Weeks."

"weeks?" Harley asked incredulously.

" Since I saw you call Vinnie after Charlie's operation." She said non charmingly.

All of the men other than Lukas shouted out " You've what!"

Having enough of the arguing Mace showed one by one to Throttle, Modo, Stoker, and Carbine everything that had happened.

Modo's shouldered pride crumbled as he looked from Mace, Vinnie and Harley. Vinnie went from Stoker then to Carbine showing them what he couldn't put into words. How he truly felt about Charley. Then without another word he walked out of Harley's place defeated. He missed his bros, but them not telling him about Charley was more than he could stand. His tail thrashing wildly he walked back to the infirmary. His tail stopped thrashing as he walked into her room. His girl laid on her bed breathing slightly labored. Dr. Vero saw him but stood on the door. " Tell me the truth Lela, how bad was her injuries?" Vinnie was doing his best to not cry over her.

" She almost died. I had to remove a lot of clots from her liver and spleen."

" Out of all of them, my so-called bros Lela your betrayal kills me the most."

" My betrayal? I've done nothing to you!"

" Really? You knew how much I love her. Yet you kept silent. You just told me she almost died. Where was the friend that I had when we was put in the fight zones. The one that had me tell Charley how much I cared about her before I was ready? All because you thought we all was going to die because of Nickerson. If I had of waited like I wanted to this wouldn't have happened."

" That is not true and whether you believe it or not this is not your fault. Bad things happen.."

" Whatever you say doc. Did you give her a sedative?"

" No. Dr. Sloop is a psychologist on call for when she wakes."

" Fine, when she wakes I'll be gone."

" What!"

"You heard me. I've made my mind up. I'm leaving Mars, and I don't know when I'll be back."

" Where will you go?"

" That's for me to know. You and everyone else kept Charley from me. I don't feel what, when, or where or anything I do or go concerns any of you. From now on I'm on my own."

" Vinnie please,"

" Don't! Don't try to justify any of this. Now will you please let me have some time alone with her."

Dejected from her " bro" Dr. Lela Vero walked away. Vinnie sat beside Charley holding her little hands in his big hands. Tears raced down his face as he laid his head on her bed. Around his neck was the red bandana she bought for him. She accidentally turned his last one pink doing the laundry. He promised he would never take it off. Here I'm breaking another promise. Removing the bandana he placed it on her bed. Writing a note he rolled it up and tied his bandana around it. He laid it near her hands, raised up and kissed her a last good-bye. As he walked out of the hospital, Vinnie grew colder. Steeling himself, he climbed onto sweetheart, and headed to the barracks. In the morning he was leaving, when he would be back he didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Fall out s, slaps, and alliances happen. Oh my!

"Carbine, what were you thinking? Who was you having spy on these three?!" Throttle was beyond livid. Just when he thought his love was softening her heart; she goes and pulls something like this.

"I don't have to answer to you. You are my boyfriend, not my superior!"

" You don't have to answer to him, but you do have to answer to me! Why did you do it? I refuse to lose Mace because of the past. He's showed you. His innocent of the war crimes, get the charges dropped please. We just want to live a normal happy life as unashamed mates!" Harleys temper was rising. First Carbine kept insulting her at the hospital, now spying? When would it stop. Mace came up behind Harley wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head back against his chest. " But what are we gonna do about Vinnie? While he has been here at the cave the woman was all he talked about."

Modo started walking to the entrance when Stoker yelled for him. Ignoring him he walked back to the infirmary. over to lil hoss swung his leg over the bike and rode off. Turning back to the others, Stoker's metallic tail twitched. What's he going to do, Modo had been so tough on the subject of Vinnie and Charley. Oh dear mother of Mars when he realized what had happened. "Where is he going Stoker?" Lukas, asked interrupting his thoughts. "I think he just needed some alone time. Just let him be, he is just becoming a bit overwhelmed from all the excitement."

" Alright next question since Carbine is avoiding Harleys question. How do we get Vinnie and Charley together?"

" That can wait and its not your concern Mace!" Carbine was beyond point of being her "cool self." She had had it with all the jumping on to her. Ever since Charley was brought to Mars she craved answers and revenge against Vinnie, and those that harmed her. Now she didn't know what to do. Her first instinct, was to go to Earth. But where would she start. Karbunkle s lab, Limburger s tower, the garage? "Until I talk to Charley I'm not doing anything. Its been a long week and I'm going home." Turning to leave she had her path blocked. It was Stoker standing right in front of her. " Wait, I have an idea. Mace needs proof of his innocence, we want to check on Charleys place and stuff. How about sending the bros on a recon mission. Let Mace get the proof he needs and have the bros get Charleys tools. Now that shes here, I refuse to allow her to leave."

Back at the infirmary.

The mysterious figure loomed over a deep sleeping Charley. She was laying on her side holding onto the note and bandana for dear life. Grimacing the figure used his powers to keep her asleep. Reaching with one hand he pulled the note alone out of her grasp. He ran his hand down the side of her cheek, and unto her chest. She was emotionally ready for the next step. After giving her breast a rough squeeze and tug, he left with the note in his hand. She maybe internally healed, thanks to Bulldawgert's meddling he thought. But the real fun will begin again. Once teleported out of the room, he shifted into his new identity. One he just used recently, thinking about all the ways he planned on messing with the "bros girl" or Vinnie's woman" just really had him hot and bothered. He walked into the local bar ready to pick up any willing slut he could find. Its time to play my little tart. You'll pay dearly, my sweet. I guarantee.

Back on Earth...

A nasal voiced Karbunkle was yelling at Greasepit. " What do you mean you can't find that woman or Jackson."

"I looked all over doc. Her garage is empty and Jackson's things are gone."

" You dolt. The cheesy supremo of our boss is not going to be happy. Wait, did you check in Jackson's buggy? His bunk?"

" Yep, and no luck. The rest of the men hadn't seen him either."

" Bad very bad. Do you have any of his clothes though? And that woman's clothes?

" yeah, can't you makes a clone of that woman? We could gag her and the boss wouldn't know."

" For once you are using a brain cell. Now go and get me some of her clothes. We both have an asset or two to protect."

The Maverick house

Modo pulled up as his mama walked out hoping it was him. " Vinnie was trying to break it off with Harley after all momma. "

" See, even the rashest of decisions could have good intentions. Does he truly love her son?"

" Yes, mam. I think that white crazy furball does."

" And what of you? Have you decided what kind of love you feel for her?"

"I don't know momma. One moment I think its as a mate feels for another. Then another way feel more of a brother than a mate to her. But I don't know considering the way she kissed him. I don't think the love I feel would be returned." A tear started to form as he kept astride his darling. His wise gray furred momma walked up to him and stood beside him. " Son, you have so much love to give to a wonderful woman sometime. I think it is time you let go of all the pain you feel inside. If you are conflicted about it then it more than likely is brotherly love and not the kind for a lover. Now relax before you start to protest. Think about this, if you loved her as a mate you would have told her before now. HOWEVER my sweet son, you have kept a Brotherly watch over her, I think you know what kind of love you feel for her. Question is can Vinnie make her happy. And do you love her enough to let him be if she chooses to be with him?"

Shame of his hatred boiled inside Modo. He done the things he swore he would never do. Turn his back on a bro, try to keep a bro from his love, and coveted what his bro wanted. Tears glistened in his eye when he looked at his momma. "I'm nothing but scum on a Plutarkians ship right now."

A very hard SLAP went right across Modo's face!

"Owh! Momma what's with that. You've never hit me before!"

"I don't tolerate swearing in my home young mouse. Especially when my mouse of a son talks about himself like that. Say it again and you'll get more than that. I maybe getting older but that don't mean I still won't bring you across my knees. Do you understand me. And by the way, your not the only mouse that has gave up on the love of his life to make her happy. Stoker has, and all I will say is if you need someone to talk to he would be the one. Only son, don't spread that information around. Not even your Poppa knew about it, just a few. Ok?" The middle aged mouse kept shaking her finger at him as the five foot tall mouse looked up at her seven foot tall son. "And another thing, I don't care how old you are I will still tan your hide for disrespecting this family by speaking that way. Are we clear?"

" yes mam." Modo hastily replied. He still had a hard time keeping from laughing at her when she pulled rank like this. But habit had him feeling like a baby when she yelled at him. He knew better than to laugh. Last time she was so mad she pinched his ears so hard they looked pink under his gray fur for weeks. Swinging his leg over so he could stand and stretch. He Bent down and hugged his momma picking her up with ease. " I love you momma."

Back at the barracks.

Vinnie's bunk is all turned over and his apartment was trashed when he walked in. Smelling the air he had a smell strike as familiar, only in a bad way. He knew this smell from the past. It was not a good feeling for the white mouse. Screw waiting in the morning, he thought. I'm leaving tonight, that stinkfish is going to pay dearly. Grabbing a bag he loaded up and headed back to the infirmary to check on Charley one last time. Just in case he doesn't make it back.

Harleys cave.

"All right, fine! Mace gather up a team, destination Earth. Stoker you stay with Charley. I'm going with them, that is the only option. But remember, this is recon only."

"Just recon? Charley is my friend and your sister. I want revenge on them Carbine."

"Throttle, I want his blood so badly I can taste it. But when need to keep our heads about it."

" For once I agree with her" Harley said

" Thanks"

"Don't mention it, really don't mention it."

Back at the infirmary

Charley wakes up holding Vinnie's bandana. She had been crying all night in her sleep. Looking up in the dark she saw a persons shape watching her. Moving like a stalker closer to her bed. She screamed for help only no sound came. She could smell the whiskey on his breath as the figure held her down. Fighting like mad, she bit the hand that was cupped over her mouth. He rubbed against her, laying on top of her. Tears were running down her face. Finally she gasped enough air that a scream rent the air. " VINNIE!"

Walking down the hallway, Vinnie was thinking about all that had happened the last few weeks. A gut ripping pain raced thru him as he heard her cry. Running thru the hall he turned the light on to see the unexpected. On top of Charley was Jackson from Greasepits goon squad. Running over he pulled him off and started fighting him. Punches flew left and right. Jackson pulled out a small switchblade knife on Vinnie. Vinnie deflected the knife and was winning the fight. Until Jackson kicked Vinnie backwards. Then with a button press, he was gone. Staggering up from the floor, Vinnie ran to a hysterical Charley. Cringing from his touch Charley started screaming. Pulling the cover all around her trying to put distance between her and him. " Charley girl you're ok now. Jackson is gone, I scared him away after kicking his tail.. Shh, I'll never let him hurt you again baby. " Charley kept shaking mortified from what happened. That monster found her. But he was on Earth. How did he find me here? She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them as tight as she could. Vinnie's red bandana was clenched tightly in her right fist. Tears rushed down her face in forms of small rivers on her cheeks. Her long auburn hair pooled around her shoulders.

Wanting to get through to her, he backed away from her. Walking to her door, he pulled out his communicator. " Get a guard over to the infirmary now. Not one person is allowed to see Ms. Davidson that is not hospital staff is that clear. General Carbines orders major do you understand. Good." Closing the communicator shut, Vinnie sat down on her bed.

Thinking back to when they were on Earth, he thought about a day when it was just her and him. The Garage was closed and the bros were gone fishing. Charley had done paperwork till she was blue in the face. She had just gotten up to stretch the kink out of when she lost her balance and started falling over. Right before she felt the cement floor, a tail was wrapped around her waist holding her up. " always falling for me babe? If you wanted me to hold you all you had to do was ask." He wagged his eyebrows as he sat her down. " oh pahlease! Go stuff your face with another hot dog and stop being such a horndog! Get it? Hot dog, horn dog?" she busted out in giggles as his hands and tail started tickling her. " no appreciation for a hard at work full time hero" he said in mock displeasure. Trying to appear genuinely like Darla from the little rascals she batted her eyelashes and said the line he never thought she would say in a high pitched voice. "My hero!" busted out in hysterical laughter an ran after kissing his fleshy cheek.

" Hey wait a minute! Get back here, what was that kiss about?" All she would do was smile and walk away when he stopped chasing her. A couple hours later she was in the kitchen washing dishes, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Her favorite band came on, and it was Nickelback's song, HERO. He walked behind her, startled she dropped the drying towel on the counter. He pulled her in his arms and started swaying with her. Next on her mix cd was I'D COME FOR YOU. Looking down at her he whispered to her, " Come Earth or Mars Charley girl, as long as I breathe one way or another I will save you and protect you from every danger till I die." That was the first time he came close to admitting his love.

Knowing she was in shock, he bent by her ear and whispered those same words again. Eternity seemed forever when it sunk into her what was said. Shaking her fog ladened head she looked unsure at her visitor. "Vinnie?!" He nodded as she slowly started to relax. "Vinnie why am I here? How did I get here?" Not sure if he should tell her what just happened , he opened his arms to her. " Not sure what is going on anymore babe.. But I am going to find out. You can bank on it sweetheart." the words seemed to strangle him as he forced them out. The next words he said killed him inside. " Charley, I have to leave Mars to go back to Earth. And I want you to stay here on Mars. " A terrified Charley looked at him with her eyes big from fear. Still shaking all over, she nodded her head and moved into his arms so he could hold her.

"How long are you going to be?" "I'm not sure. But I would love it if you would move to Mars and let me take care of you. Mouse's honor, I will be back, but I want to make sure your safe before I leave. "

" Can I stay here in your barracks while your gone?"

Thinking about how his barracks looked he thought about Stoker. " Let me call Stoker, he might have another idea."

" Ok, well if I can't stay with Poppa maybe sissy will let me bunk with her."

Who was this that looked like Charley yet astounded him by acting like a little girl. " "Charley how come you called Stoker 'poppa'?"

"Vinnie I have always called Stoker that, and before you mention Carbine, just not out loud. Please dont tell them, I called them that. It just slipped out." An embarrassed Charley noticed he didn't press her on it. Instead he called to the mouse standing guard. " Later General Stoker will be by, unless it is him, General Carbine or the medical staff no one is to get close enough to talk, touch, or see her. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Permission to speak freely sir?" " Permission granted"

" Does General Carbine know the Earth woman your about to risk a court martial for?"

" That's not your concern. Let me worry about me. You make sure she is safe."

"ok sir." The soldier stood at attention and didn't argue any further.

Vinnie walked back to Charley now more than ever determined to hurry to Earth and get back. "Charley girl, I..."

" Where is your bandana I bought you? You swore you never would take it off."

"Sweetheart, look down in your hand. I had a note for you and wrapped my bandana around it so you'd know it was from me."

"Oh, and thats why its in my hand huh?" She chukled nervously. " But where did the note go to and what did it say?"

"It doesn't matter what the note said . I just wanted to tell you I was leaving for a few days and be back soon. But telling you now is better than a lame note" he sighed, realizing he was selling a lie. But at the moment, she was acting like Jackson hadn't been their earlier. The less he mentioned maybe she could take time to slowly remember. After all that happened to her he didnt want to put her into more shock. As serious as he could, he looked her straight in the eyes and cupped her face. " Charlene Talena Rose Davidson, no matter what happens I want you to be happy and safe." This was the hardest thing for him right now. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No matter how long it may take me. But I now going to do the one thing I promised I wouldn't and that's telling you good bye. Because I don't know when I'll be back."

Bending over her, he pulled the covers up over her. Then as gentle as a whisper, he lightly rubbed his nose with hers and started to pull away. Deep inside the white macho mouse he felt himself dying inside. Here he was telling her goodbye for what might be the final time and she'll not know it unless he did die.

Charley felt the panic rise in her. Why does he sound like he is never coming back? What happened to me that has him so riled that he is armed to the hilt. Acting on impulse, Charley grabbed Vinnie by his bandoleers, what if he doesn't come back. With hardly any effort she pulled him down to her. Kissing him with everything she held in her heart for the crazy mouse. Please, she thought, whatever happens know that I do love you. I just want you to stay. Please don't leave, whatever happened its not worth your life.

Vinnie felt an weird vibration flow through his lips. Feelings of desperation, love, pain, hurt, confusion and concern seemed to resonate through Charley into Vinnie. Not sure what or why he felt these emotions, he looked into her eyes speechless. "I love you, Charlene."

"I love you to Vincent Van Wham. When you leave my heart will be going with you. So hurry back with it ok?" she gave him a half hearted smile as he pulled away nodding his head at her. Walking through the door he stopped to look at her one last time, then left.

Her eyes glistened with fresh new tears as she followed his movements. Refusing to let more sobs rack her body, she put on a brave act in front of him. Once she was out of sight, Vinnie let his tears fall unchecked. Everything that happened was taking the Macho Mouse to his knees. Halfway down the hallway he could hear Charley cry all over again. She was never able to fool him. He could read her body and knew those tears where ready to fall from the door. If he didn't go now, mouse's honor be damned, he would take Charley and leave. Just her and him, surfing the cosmos everyone else could just disappear. After what he learned he didn't need their betraying, backstabbing 'bros'. To hell with them. Racing on sweetheart to the hangar, he pulled up slowly. Walking over to one of three ships, he lowered the ramp and proceeded to load sweetheart. " What are you doing soldier?" said a feminine voice.

" What does it look like major pain in my tail? I'm highjacking this ship and going on vacation. "

"Vinnie, look I know you are feeling betrayed."

"Zee, you maybe my little cousin, outrank me or helios be able to throw me in a leg wrestling contest. But they were supposed to be my bros and lil sis. They stabbed me in the back, not the other way around. So get your ass over to the infirmary and make sure Charley is safe for me. If you love me, watch over her for me and go away. I don't want you to be court martialed with me when I get caught." with the flick of his tail he shut the hatch an went to start the ship.

"Mouse you need your ears sown to your tail!" she hissed. With a powerful glare at the ship she climbed back onto her trike. On her way she made a little detour to a certain cave. Riding her bike over to Harleys had been quite a habit. Only this time would be quite a different ride when she speaks to them. Knocking on the door, she waited for Harley to answer. " well I'll be! Zerelda Jane!" Stoker grabbed the short mouse into a hug as Throttle pulled her in. " Just what have you been into?" Oh great, thought Zee. Here is Lukas, Mace, Harley, Carbine and Stoker. "Well, you know me, once spy and sniper always a spy and sniper"

" Carbine! You had Zee follow them! His own cousin!"

" I wanted someone I could trust. Who better than family"

"I know whatever assignment you get you don't break orders of no contact lightly."

"What happened Major?" Throttle rumbled a growl at Carbine. This week was wearing him down in just one night.

" Thought the General would like to know what happened earlier. Vinnie is on his way to Earth. You have about 15 minutes before he figures out I undone some wires in all the ships, he is heading to Earth to kill Limburger and his goons. I interrupted a order from him for a guard at your sister's room. Now would be the time to stop him."

"This is a court martial in the making." Harley whispered to Mace.

" Major, go arrest Van Wham. "

Seeing his chance, " No. General Vinnie is on the team and he will be the pilot. You will not be court martialing him. Throttle, I need you and Modo and Lukas. There is the team General. You heard Major Zee Jane. We have 15 minutes before take off."

" I'll get Modo, we all know where he went."

"Oh and Stoker, your daughter is up. You may want to see her. She had a unwanted visitor." Zee ran to her bike before he could question her.

"Fine, then if you are leaving you need a medical mouse. Dr. Vero needs to be here with Charley. So I'm comming too. Mace and Carbine started to object. Harley grabbed a bag and started packing ignoring them. Then turned to the both of them. " Carbine I was suspended because of you. So deal with it." With a smirk she headed to the hangar.

Pulling up in front of the Maverick home, Zee let her baby idle. Her heart raced as she thought of the message she was to deliver. She had been watching him from afar for a long time. Her sable hair rolled out of her bun. If she was going to disturb a sleeping giant at 3 am, better look hot at least. Wanting to only wake Modo, she picked the lock on the door and went in. Knowing he was a heavy sleeper she handcuffed him to the bed. There was times his arm canon went off prematurely. Inside she giggled at her own innuendo. But to be this close to him always excited her. Time for a little fun she thought. She climbed on his bed shifting herself to sit astride him like her trike. She knew Modo always had a thing for women in leather. Thank Goddess, she was in her favorite leather halter top, pants and chaps She leaned over Modo's chest to blow seductively into his ear, " Modo" she whispered in his ear before nipping on it with her teeth. He moaned a little, causing Zee to feel something raise to her attention. After all these years Zee gathered enough courage this day to give Modo a kiss. Then he messed up big time after she kissed him on his cheek. "Oh Charley girl" he moaned.

" Say that again Modo, I don't think I heard you call Vinnie's girlfriend's name out loud enough yet."

Half startled and angry the cycloptic giant woke up with a jerk. "Zerelda Jane Van Wham! Why are you in my room with me cuffed to the bed! My momma is asleep down the hall. This is not very lady like of you." he growled low in his voice. It never dawned on him that this was the only other woman for him. She had haunted his dreams for years before Charley. And now was she in his room scantily clad as a hot biker babe. Along with being one upped by straddling him she also had him chained to the bed.

" You my so called biker bro have a mission to earth that leaves in 15 minutes. The General sent me to personally retrieve you." glaring at him she reached up to undo the cuffs. All nervousness she was feeling was replaced with anger. He glared at her in the eyes until she leaned over him undoing the cuffs. That was his undoing, seeing an ample view of her breasts in her halter vest. After unlocking the cuffs, she sat back down still astride him. " With you moaning out Charleys name, tell me the truth Modovial. Is something going on between you and her? Should I kill you in your sleep next? Because if you are messing with Charley, Vinnie will kill you. But I want to sell tickets, so tell me now and I'll cover the cost of you funeral."

"That is not funny in the lest. No nothing is going on. Why do you want to be so sadistic and welcome my demise? "

" Because I know what has been going on since Charley was brought from Earth, and the tail whipping you gave him. Had I not been on assignment, I would of showed you what a real tail whipped ass felt like!" Turning around she started to leave.

" Now you see there, that's the real reason your not settled down Zee. No self respecting male mouse would want a woman like you." Anger and hurt emotions boiled up so hard that Zee saw red. Without hestation, her tail wrapped around Modo's leg yanking him off his feet. Having the wind knocked out of him, she walked up to him while he was gasping for air. Grabbing the top of his chest plate she pulled him up to her. "Plutarkian loving assholes like you Modovial Lugar Maverick are why I never married. I don't want a master to tell me to fetch his slippers, service his aching needs, bare his spawn, and be his maid. If I ever marry it will be to some one that can stand my battle scarred soul in the light of day. Hold my hand and be my man day or night, in private or public and never be ashamed of me or embarrased. I don't need to be protected. I can protect myself. But your now on notice my now one time friend. If Vinnie doesn't come back alive from this mission. You'll answer to me, on my terms. I am Zerelda Jane Van Wham, war dog of the Martian elites and personal bodyguard to the General Carbine. As the Earth song goes Don't Fear the reaper. You best fear me. Because I am the baddest most lethal woman on the planet." With that she gave him the most scorching kiss she had planned on giving him earlier, then punched him in the throat. Gasping for air he started to say something. She raised her hand to him silencing his rebuttal. " That kiss was how I meant to wake you. The throat punch is because you are now an certified ass on my shit list."

The sable furred mouse walked out of his room furious. She waited out side for him, slowly he stumbled out with his head bent down in shame. When he saw her, he straightened his body and walked too lil hoss. "I don't need a babysitter." he growled.

" What's the matter Modo, did you get your tail handed to you with a dish of humility?" she hissed. Firing up their bikes they raced each other through the night. As if things weren't bad enough, I would insult Vinnie's little cousin. Last time I saw her she was just starting in the ranks. Now she was a war dog? What made her so physically and emotionally stone tough.

Finally , Vinnie sighed, when he came out of the engine room. It was now pushing 4 am and he wanted to take off. Behind him someone cleared his throat. " Vin, what are you going to do?" Mace stood there with Harley and Throttle.

"damn it Zee." he hissed. " Get the Helios off my ship. This don't concern any of you anymore. All of you knew I was worried about her. Yet you said not one word! You knew she could die but refused to tell me. If I could, me and..."

Standing at the foot of the ramp was Zee holding a blow dart gun. "Modo, Mace load him into a holding cell. If you leave now you'll be in Earths orbit when he wakes." Throttle looked down at her. "Zerelda Jane you used to fear guns, and all things violent. What happened to you?"

" That's my business. Just take care of him. Because if he dies all of you will die." Without another word she walked out after nodding to Carbine. Ten minutes later, Zerelda watched from a distance as they took off for Earth. "Ride free citizens" she whispered as her boss, cousin, and four friends flew into orbit.

CHAPTER 9. To Earth we go! COMMING SOON. RIDE FREE CITIZENS! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers, sorry it has took so long. I rewrote this chapter three times it seems. Please enjoy and feel free to comment. I look forward to the reviews. :-D

Chapter 9 Papa Stoker and Modo's big mouth

Not being able to sleep, Stoker went on to the Infirmary. Sure enough, outside Charleys door stood a guard. " General" the guard saluted as Stoker walked through the door. Laying in bed was Charley, sound asleep with Vinnie's bandana in her hand. On her cheeks were traces of dried tears. Stoker winced thinking of the heart ache she had been through. Grabbing a chair next to her bed, he sat back and shut his eyes. A couple hours later he woke up to hear Charley talking in her sleep. " No. I won't tell you...I don't know... Let them go...Nnoooo... Please...I won't choose...POOOOPPPPPPPA NNNNOOOOOO."

"Charley girl. CHARLENE TALENA ROSE DAVIDSON OPEN YOUR EYES!" shaking her gently Stoker woke her up finally. "Poppa?" looking confused Charley took a few minutes to realize she was awake. A confused Stoker, loomed over her. She never called me Poppa. What in Helios is going on? "Hey there Charley girl, how did you sleep?"

" Not good. I dream some of the most horrible things. But when I wake I don't remember them daddy. What time is it? I really wish to see sissy. Vinnie asked me to stay on Mars with everyone. Will you tell me what happened that he thinks I won't be safe on Earth? How come I'm here in the infirmary? Where is sissy?!" Charley was talking a mile a minute and getting anxiously agitated.

Stoker was getting worried more than ever. Sure since Charley was adopted they loved each other as father and daughter. But Charley never called him poppa, daddy, or Carbine sissy. Best to keep her calm and just play along until I talk to Dr. Vero. " Uh, Charley what do you remember?"

" last thing I remember was Vinnie came to me last night. Daddy, he was so sad. He was hiding it, he had been crying and was just in a fight. He didn't say who it was with but I got the feeling it was about me. He was bruised up, anyways he talked so seriously. You know when something is wrong to Vinnie when he is stone cold. Daddy he went back to Earth. He told me he wanted to take care of me. And that no matter what happened, all he wanted for me was to be happy and safe. He asked that no matter what happened with us, I stay here with the family on Mars. Would you mind it if I said I wanted to stay here with Vinnie?"

" Charley girl, that is a hard question for me to answer." Stoker's gut twisted inside him. How in Helios do I answer all of these questions. "Have you had much thought about you bonding with the rookie? "

" Yes and I want to take it slow. A part of me just wants to dive in head first, but something in my gut is saying we can't"

" Well, before you decide on whether or not to bond; why don't you move to Mars and see what you think. Vinnie would never be satisfied staying on Earth. Not when you both can walk around freely without worry of him being caught and used as a lab rat."

" Now that sounds like a good idea Charlene. Move here and stay within the safety of Mars." smiling the woman announced as she walked into the room.

" Excuse me, sorry for the intrusion. My name is Dr. Sloop. Dr. Vero had asked me to be the psychiatrist to see your daughter."

"Oh well, just call me Stoker, ma'am. Let me introduce you to Charlene. But she goes by.."

" Yes Mr. Stoker. I have read up on her file and would like to get know your daughter privately. So if you would please.."

" Poppa, what is she wanting? Why is Lela having me talk to a head shrinker? " Charley looked frantically from Stoker to Dr. Sloop. For some reason she was feeling anguished pangs of panic rises inside of her. Something inside was telling her not to let Stoker leave her alone with the strange female mouse. The woman eyed Charley with a sly look of contempt.

"Now Charley girl, I don't think you have anything to worry. Just relax and tell the kind Dr. all she wants to know ok." Stoker rubbed Charleys arm up and down before standing up to kiss her on the forehead. He eyed the doctor sizing her up before leaving, he could sense Charleys apprehension. He didn't like leaving her alone but knew there was no choice if she was to get out she had to be evaluated. " I'll just leave for a few hours and then be back after I clean up ok?"

" Sure thing Poppa. Can I have a hug?"

" But of course." as Stoker bent to give her a hug, Charley whispered in his ear. " Can you sneak me a Rootbeer and a hot dog? I hate the infirmary food. And please save me from her something doesn't feel right. I don't want you to leave. Please come back before night at least?"

"ok,ok,ok, sweetheart it maybe metallic now but you got to let go of my tail so I can leave. Remember best thing when facing fear is to not let what scares you see your afraid. You will be ok, love." Chuckling at her tactics, Stoker tried to pry Charleys fingers from his tail. After all she was here on Mars, what danger could she be in at the Infirmary. " ok I'm going. From the looks of things, Dr. Sloop will take care of you." walking away from the bed he looked at Dr. Sloop. Stoker couldn't understand Charleys behavior. It was as if these actions were her way of dealing with everything.

" If you would please shut the door and close the blinds on your way out that will be all thanks." Charleys eyes grew wide in panic. Stoker smelled her fear but said nothing. When he pulled the door shut he waited to see if he was needed. " Well good, now that we are alone Miss Davidson, lets get down to why your here.

He started to leave when he ran into Dr. Vero. " Stoker, I was wondering if you would be by this morning. How is Charley."

" Trying to figure why she is here in the infirmary. Why Vinnie left for Earth and why you have a icy bitch head shrinker interviewing her. But other than calling me Poppa or Daddy she is just fine, even decided to stay here on Mars."

" Well she may of subconsciously been calling you daddy or Poppa which doesnt surprise me. After all that she has suffered it makes sense. You have been more of a father figure than a friend to her. But if she is going to be living on Mars I need to find a way to keep her blood or a suitable substitute. Plus I want to do some tests, I seen some interesting things in her that shouldn't be in a human. Can I get a sample of you blood? I know it sounds odd but I've got a feeling I need your blood." Dr. Vero stifled a light laugh when she noticed Stoker's outward cringe. " Why Stoker are you afraid of a little needle?"

" Had you been through Karbunkle's fun house he called a lab during the war you would cringe at needles to." He didn't mean to come off snarky. But Dr. Vero struck his raw nerve after dealing with Dr. Sloop. " Have you heard from Lukas yet? I know he went with the group."

" Nope, but in my opinion no news is good news for the first three weeks. Then no news means bad feeling for me. However my good General Stoker follow me and I'll draw your blood myself."

Cringing at the thought again, Stoker inwardly sighed and followed her to the lab. As soon as he gave her the blood he was out the door. Jumping onto Lucy he raced to the cave. Sitting at the entrance waiting on him was Bella Maverick. Like a couple of love crazed teenagers they hugged and kissed each other hello. Grabbing a helmet, she jumped onto the back of Lucy carrying a basket with lunch in it. There was a place hidden outside the settlement that was secluded. And now that time had past, the two lovebirds were free to feel that love again. Pulling up to the hideaway, Stoker slowed down. His mind had drifted back to the last time they were here.

_"You have to marry him Bella. He loves you and will be a good mouse to you." his gut twisted. He hated to let her go. But her dad would disown her and leave her with nothing. Sold her to the highest bidder, the sorry basterd new he left on manuevers that day. But if Lugs hadn't of stepped in and paid then she would of been in trouble. Her dad never wanted the two together. If he only knew the truth he would had killed them both._

_" There has to be another way? What if we ran away together. Just you and me and the baby."_

_" As much as I want that we can't. The army would catch me and execute me for desertion. And you would be ostracized if not murdered. This way you and Lugs are both safe and the baby. So if you love me then you go to Lugs. Tell him you love him and only him until the day you both die. Get bonded today and consummate the marriage. If you do this no one will be the wiser of either one of us."_

_Tears ran down her face. " So you want me to lie. Lie to all that we love, Lugs, you, myself, our baby, our parents and marry a mouse I love as a brother."_

_" No Bella, I want us to all live. Lugs loves you to much to see you dishonored. He knows that we love each other. Had I been here when you're father sold your hand it would be me. But to protect you since I wasn't Lugs saw his chance and took it. He loves you to Bella, he will be a good mouse for you. For the baby, will you please try to find happiness with Lugs."_

_" And you can handle me making love to another mouse. Sharing a life with him and having him raise your child?"_

_" If it means that these three mice I love more than my life itself continue to live? Yes. And perhaps one day, we will be reunited." It killed him inside at the thoughts of Lugs touching her, loving her, giving her the children that should be his. Lugs will make her happy though, if she would allow it._

" Hey there, a load of kisses for your thoughts" Bella playfully tugged on his ears with her hands as she massaged them. Holding onto her, he had to know. It had been so long. " Bella dawn, I have to know. Is Modo my son?"

The moment she dreaded had finally came. After all of these years Lugs dirty little secret was about to come out. "I need to know though, if I say yes do you plan on telling him?"

"No" Stoker sadly said. " Just tell me because, the not knowing what became of our child is killing me. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to tell him hey man, I'm your father. But he grew up knowing Lugs as his father and me just as an adoptive uncle after Lugs was killed. I wouldn't want to hurt him or Lugs memory."

" Ok, please keep an open mind " before she could finish Stoker's communicator went wild. Growling at the distraction he answered roughly. " What is it and it better be important!"

" Well quite frankly General," a short feminine voice snapped back at him in a ice cold tone. "If you don't come back to the infirmary and calm your daughter them butchers are gonna sedate her again" the woman hissed. Zerelda was tired and ready to call it when all Helios broke loose. If Stoker couldnt calm down Charley then she would have too.

"What do you mean calm her down?"

"Something about her being raped and damaged goods? Does that ring any bells? That bitch told her and now she is screaming and crying trying to throw everything in a near close range at any one that dares to touch her. Face it General, your daughter is in the middle of a nervous breakdown and needs Vinnie or you NOW!"

"Wait, you mean the nut doctor told her flat out that?" before Zee could reply Stoker said a few words she never heard before from him. Words he swore he never said. " Zee please go and find Dr. Vero. Tell her I'm on my way, but I'm twenty minutes away. Please." Zerelda could feel his anger and pain in his voice. He wouldn't say it; but she knew he cared and loved Charley more than he wanted to admit out loud.

" Yeah, Yeah, just get your funny looking tail here on the double. I'll keep an eye on her in the meantime." closing the communicator shut she watched from her crows nest. Every person that went near her, Charley was screaming at them. Bad feelings washed through Zee as she felt the bile rise in her throat. Whatever fruity drug that nut gave her was messing with the human bad. She never saw a human behave like that. It was almost animalistic the way she reacted. Like the way she was huddled in the corner, pulling the bed to where no one could touch her. Tears were rushing down her face. It was as if something triggered this and set her off. "aww for all the cheese in a cheese shop." grumbling she jumped out of her hiding spot. Going against her better judgement she headed for the infirmary.

Packing up the basket after a rush job of eating Stoker handed Bella her helmet. " please Bella. Tell me after all this time, is Modo my son?" gently he pleaded as he placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look him join the eye. " we don't have time to talk about this Stoke. You heard Zee, Charley needs her father." Climbing on the back of the bike she kissed his cheek quickly before hiding her tears. Once he dropped Bella off Stoker raced to the infirmary. Bella not bothering to put away the left offers went in her room and cried. How was she going to explain to Stoker about their twin baby girls?

ON THE SHIP..

" What the hell were you thinking Modo? Pushing Zerelda Jane's limit like that? You know the girl is the one mouse not afraid to take you on in a fight?" Throttle had just heard about how Zerelda woke the big guy up. That and how she rightfully choked him out.

" Well you know me. A Woman mouse should be in the home, to be protected, loved and cherished. Just like Momma. Not causing a riot, placing herself in danger or getting into a fist fight with a man. All that means nothing to her. And no self respecting male mouse wants a Woman like that!? No wonder she never got married, no one wants her." Modo spat all huffy.

" Maybe it's thunderous asinine macro macho cave mouse thinking that gets you in trouble more than not." Carbine all but shouted at Modo after hearing his little rant. Walking up to a sitting down Modo, she looked at him boldly in his good eye. "Why Major Zerelda Van Wham is not married is none of your business Maverick. If you value your mousehood, I highly recommend you don't touch her unwantedly. Because she has this General's orders to terminate on contact anyone that tries to harm myself, or her. Also if you ever disrespect her again, you'll answer to me. The throat punch she gave you is nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Throttle didnt miss the perpetual lethalness in her deadly undertone. She may of smiled sweetly as she pinched Modo's ear hard, but she wasn't playing. Turning to Throttle, the look in her eyes betrayed her mask. She was hiding a hidden hurt for someone, was it her or for Zee. As quickly as it came she covered. Reaching up she wanly smiled at Throttle, squeezed his hand and walked away to a quarter and turned in. " You are completely tail whimper whipped bro. Why don't you just go with General Ice Bitch and be miserable." before Modo could stop himself the bitter jealous words flew right out of his mouth. Just in time for Throttle's tail to slap him across the face.

" Whatever your problem is bro. I highly recommend you get back to sleep, or figure out why you are truly pissed. Because bro off the record your really pissing anyone and everyone around you off including me.I'm going to bed. But if you insult my lady again, bro or not we will have it out. " with that he turned and went to Carbine's quarters. Tonight they needed to talk. First thing through he was going to make love to her for what maybe a final time.

Growling deep in his throat, Modo went to the bridge. What's wrong with me? He sat down to think. Looking around Mace was in one chair with Harley cradled on his lap asleep. Minutes passed by as he just watched the two lovers. Silently he observed as it looked as though Harley was having a nightmare. Quietly hushing her and wrapping a blanket around her, after reassuring her all was ok she went back to sleep. Lukas was at the video communication station talking to his mate Dr. Vero. Maybe that was the issue he thought as he tried to relax. Over in the brig, Vinnie was tossing and turning sleeping off the tranquilizer dart Zee hit him with. Mumbling incoherently about backstabbing bros, Charley and Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Charley's nightmare, Vinnie's regret

" Get out of here. No, no, no, don't touch..me!" Charley was crouched in the corner. She pulled her bed over and was using it as a shield. Shaking all over, every moment replayed in her mind. The garage where she was kidnapped. Greasepit breathing down her neck as he kidnapped her and beat her. Karbunkle drugging her and using her body the Jackson.

" What is going on now Miss Davidson?" Dr. Sloop was calmly sitting down in a chair talking to her as if everything was fine.

"It is the second day. Greasepit just dumped me in the jail cell after punching me over and over. Limburger had just gotten done interrogating me about the regenerator and Stoker's whereabouts. Jackson waited until he was alone with me. Greasepit has just left calling me a pain in the ass that needs to be taught a lesson. Jackson asked him what the lesson was. Greasepit is laughing at me saying a woman needs to be barefoot and pregnant at the house not working as a man. Jackson waited a good length of time for Greasepit to leave then came back for me. He is smiling at me like I was a piece of meat. He is holding a animal tranquilizer gun and just shot me with it. I can feel him breathing on me as he is pulling my clothes of. 'That oil slob is right you know. Women should be at home not working like a man. Your nothing but a filthy whore trying to be respectable. But the bottom line is no self respecting man would want a woman like you. In fact I better put on a rubber to protect my self. Who knows what disease you picked up screwing them three Martian mice. Your probably praying your three lovers would save you right now. Especially that white bastard on the red piece of shit. But don't matter, your gonna be begging for sweet death when I'm done with you Bitch.' He, he is standing over me pulling his pants off." She stammered as the bile rose in her throat. " he has me pinned down. Not hard for him to do since I can't fight him off. He is touching me all over calling me damaged goods. I can't speak only cry and breathe. He is holding my arms down where I'm already bruised. He doesn't want Limburger or Greasepit to see new bruises. He has more exposed from the waist down. He laughs at me as I cry, taking his time before he finishes. 'Well you were the tightest bitch I've ever screwed. No matter, that rat you keep crying for will never get to eat that cherry pie. ' he pulled out of me and sees all the blood on him and me. 'gross bitch are you on the rag?' I start to cry harder as he realizes I just lost my virginity. 'Well how about that. You were a freakin virgin. Guess them rats hadn't touched you after all. That's great, dont have to wear rubbers anymore' he continues laughing as he gets dressed. I have blood all over my legs. 'You need to clean up.' he then urinated all over me trying to wash the blood off me. Leaning over me from where he is standing he proceeds to spit in my face. 'That's what you get whore for being with those damn murdering mice. Now you keep your filthy mouth shut about this. Because if you don't things will be worse.' Before he leaves me he grabs my shirt pulling me up to a sitting position.

Roughly he kisses me on the mouth forcing his tongue into my mouth. When he finishes, he shoves me back causing my head to bounce off the concrete floor. That makes me black out, before I can cover myself.

" What the..." Zerelda was silenced by a very angered doctor glaring at her. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, the doctor led her out the room. Her nails digging into her arm as she shoved her out the door. " Never interrupt me when I am doing hypnosis with my patient again. Do you understand me Miss? " without waiting for a reply she slammed a door in Zereldas face. She turns around walking to the chair she left and sat down. "Alright Miss Davidson please continue and please leave all the details in." Charley is still cowering behind the bed. Not being able to see the doctors sick sadistic smile.

Unable to believe what just happened, Zerelda placed her ear to the door. Hearing Charleys voice broke her heart as she relived painful memories while she listened in.

Back on ship.

Vinnie tossed and turned for three long days. The mixed up images he saw in Charleys mind haunted him. That stink fish tortured her for an endless time. Then seeing Jackson hover over her was more than he could handle. Damn that Karbunkle. He drugged her for days. Then he started on himself, berating views on his impulsive actions ran through his mind. His heart ached for all the unnecessary pain Charley was going through. Waking up he looked around noticing where he was. They placed him in the damn brig. Only he wasn't chained or cuffed, that was the only saving grace for his so called bros.

" Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake." Throttle stood there leaning in the doorway of the brig. Throttle held a cold long neck bottle of Root Beer out towards Vinnie.

Glaring at him, Vinnie didn't say a word. The only response Throttle received was a teeth bared one side of his lip raised snarl as Vinnie emitted a low growl. Standing up the white mouse walked out of the cell door. He tried to walk past his leader and one time friend only to be stopped. " You have got to cool your jets and let us explain bro. We all were confused, and shocked about your actions. Then Lukas finding Charley had us all confused about what to do." Without a second thought Vinnie sent a right hook across Throttles face.

" First off, telling me would had been the thing to do. You of all of us knew how much I love her. I would gladly die to protect her. Instead, you all keep me from knowing what happened. You think, I could possibly love Harley more than Charley girl? I asked her to marry me before we left for Mars. She refused because of the family honor about the marriage agreement. So I was giving up the marriage contract for her. That was the only reason why I went back. The only reason! You and Modo was supposed to be my bros and have my back. Now both of you are dead to me. As soon as I take care of business on Earth, I'm asking Charley to marry me. Then we are leaving and surfing the cosmos never coming back." with an angry hiss he stepped over Throttle only to see that they were on Earth already. What made him angry was his bike was gone along with the rest of the crew. He let out a yelp as a tranquilizer dart hit him again in the butt. Turning around he glared at Throttle who matched him with his own glare.

" Sorry bro. But this is for your own good. I am sorry that we betrayed your trust. I won't let anyone hurt you and break Charley girl's heart. Even if I have to protect you from yourself I will. We will get Limburger but first we have to get the evidence we need." the last words Vinnie heard before going back to sleep.

" Throttle did you have to tranquilize him again?" Harley asked as Mace and Modo picked him up and placed him back in the cell. Harley followed them in address started an IV. Walking out, Carbine shut and locked the cell on him.

" Its for him and Charleys own good. If anything happened to him Charley would never forgive herself." Carbines face softened as she looked down at Vinnie. Harley looked at Carbine and thought she saw the frozen hearted general's eyes water and face softened. Then the look was gone when she thought anyone noticed. " First stop, The Last Chance Garage. With all of us we can transport all of Charleys clothes and tools here." with that all of them went out the ship to the bikes waiting for them outside. Sweetheart beeped mournful when the others left her behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Stoker and Bella

"Major Van Wham, I'm on my way. I'm about 10 minutes out. Can you tell me what is the status on Charley?" Stoker was going as fast as his bike can do. But trying and praying that she will be okay.

" General, I'm sorry to tell you, that I misinformed you. Charley is having a hypnotherapy session and the doctor is having her recall what happened to her. That is what I heard sir. I'm sorry for interrupting the session. I offer no excuse for my actions." Zerelda's emotionless voice betrayed her to Stoker. Knowing a hint of what happened to the young major, he decided it was best to let this go. Knowing her, something set off alarms or she would not have alerted him.

" Fine, if she's not in any danger I'll be going back to my business. Next time make sure its a true emergency. And that's an order soldier!" he stated in an irritated tone. The last thing he wanted was to show her pity. That was the last thing she would want.

" Yes sir." her clipped tone told him she wasn't about to question his motives. She had her pride and reasoning for the way she was. By Helios it was rare and far in between to meet a woman as good as she is. Why on Mars she wasnt settled down was the question of the day. Turning his bike around he headed back to the Maverick home. If he and Bella was going to have a future then they needed to lay the past to rest.

Breathing a shaky sigh, Zerelda tried relaxing. However hearing Charleys war stories made her cringe. Deciding she would be alright with the doctor, she left Charley and the Ice Queen alone. Walking steadily on shaky legs, she all but ran to her bike. Demons from her past chased her all the way out the door.

Hearing the one woman she hated leave, Dr. Razzel Sloop grinned with sadistic glee. She realized the only way to exact revenge on the Van Wham family and Stoker's clan was through Charley. Now that, someone was going away from the door the time to act was now. "Alright Charlene, this is also what your going to remember the first time you see Mr. Vincent Van Wham."

Reaching the Maverick home, Stoker climbed off of Lucy. Walking briskly to the entrance he heard the muffled cries. Fear ran his blood cold causing him to burst into Bella's bedroom. Laying across her bed crying was Bella. Feeling a pang of grief rising from within her, Stoker's heart broke with her. He knew that her reliving the past was going to be painful, just how painful would be the question. He sat on the side of her bed running his hand up and down her back. Content to wait and let Bella cry out her pain, she will tell in time when she was ready.

Breathing hard, Zerelda sat on the floor with her back to a wall. Great work out, she thought. Trying her best to forget what was haunting her. Pushing away from the wall, she started to get up. The voices in her head echoed, causing her head to pound. Memories of physical and emotional torments returned with a vengeance. Growling she stood up, and headed to the weight room. Perhaps another round lifting weights would kill the memories back for a while then I'll clean up.

After crying all she could, Bella rolled over onto her back and looked into Stoker's saddened, concerned eyes. " To answer your question Stoke, Modo is not your son. When Lugs discovered I was pregnant he told my father against my wishes." She suddenly sat up as the bile and hatred rose in her voice, as the words choked her in her throat. " For years I hated Lugs. The sad thing was as sweet and caring husband Lugs was. He was completely oblivious how cruel, that one slip of the tongue was. Father figured out you were the father and took me to a doctor. Father explained to Lugs that since we were so young, he needed to save all the time off for when I delivered. But until I was further along in my pregnancy to keep it a secret." She paused while she blew her nose. Stoker waited patiently for her to continue. Deep inside he wanted her to spit it out. But, he knew if he rushed her, she would shut down or leave out details. Sniffling, she started up. " Stupidly, Lugs left me with my father before my first appointment. After Lugs had been gone long enough, Father showed me pictures where you and I were making love. He said he had been watching us like a show he called ' Mice in heat' and knew the child I carried was really yours. The doctor I was going to was going to take my baby as a donation to science." at this point she couldn't fight it anymore. Grabbing the trash can she threw up all of her lunch. Stoker quietly went to her side to hold her, but she rejected his touch. She had to finish what she never wanted to relive." The doctor was a big headed monstrosity with a nasally voice. He took me into a laboratory and used some kind of laser looking beam on me. Only when he first used it on me, inside a tank an embryonic sac appeared in this tank. No more babies, were inside me. Somehow he removed the babies, and kept them living. Then without any form of anaesthesia he implanted me with a fertilized egg. My father had been using me for money while I was a child and I never knew it. He had been pimping out to the freak for years. Somehow he wiped my memories so I would never remember. The fertilized egg was mine and had been fertilized by Lugs sperm. Only it was designed to attach then in a few months die to stage a miscarriage. Only it backfired and Modo was born to be the strongest and biggest of the Martian Mice." a ghost of a smile played on her lips as she remembered giving birth to Modo. Tears choked her as she continued. " When Father realized his clan was thrilled at my pregnancy, he played it to the hilt about being the happy grandfather. It sickened me to have him touch Modo at all when he was born. I knew if I didn't keep silent, he would sale all of us and stage it as a Plutarkian slave raid." she walked to the bed unable to look at Stoker or bear his touch. " When I found out my father was betraying our clan, our race, I prayed for his death. Only he set Lugs up. The fire fight between the Plutarkians and your squadron was set up. That mad scientist that took our babies helped frame Mace as a traitor, killed Astro, Lilly, removed Modo's arm, and killed Lugs as a message. Keep quiet or the others get it. My father died from a unexpectedly a week later." She turned to face him with a sickening smirk on her face. The look was completely twisting her facial features. This was not her at all. " You know what the best thing about war is? You can torture someone the way the enemy does and get away from being a convicted murderer.

After the way Lugs was killed, Modo losing his arm...I snapped.

So while Modo was recovering I took matters into my own hands. I read how in the past, that women that had been wronged got revenge. So I waited and saw my chance. He was plastered from the Plutarkians booze. He had just dropped his head on his shoulder, when I tied him and gagged him. As small as I was, I knew no one would believe I could have killed my own father. Truth is he never was my father. No father would harm his child like he did. So with him tied I skinned him alive. I demanded to know the scientists name, what happened to our babies, who killed Lugs. He said the twins were separated before their birth. He claimed part of the experiments was to convert one species to another but leaving the parental markers, only changing the outside appearance. It was like I thought when he talked about Lugs. It'd been his version of a wakeup call. Thats what he thought. I slowly peeled a section at a time of his skin. No one heard his cries. I felt glee about bleeding him out in a slow agonizing pace. I bathed my hands in his blood then ran them down the side of his face. The look upon his face was so delicious. I then took the bowl of blood and forced some of it in his mouth making him choke on it as it slid down his throat. ' The blood of my husband, son, the rest of our family and friends is on your hands daddy. Its only fitting you drink it and tell me how good it makes you feel!' After he vomited, I had enough with his story of being sorry. I set fire to certain parts of the body after I cut his genitals off and force fed them to him. Then I'd put the fire out and start over. After that I then took the knife and started to decapitate him. Just to torture him a little more I set him completely on fire and watched him burn. I can still feel the blood on my hands, hear his muffled screams. The slick feeling as its warm liquidity form flowed through my fingertips. But he died knowing I would never forgive him, nor did he deserve mercy. Please Stoker don't think badly of me. You asked me to marry Lugs, and I was a chaste and dutiful, faithful wife to him when he was here and when he was gone. I even sought his killer and avenged his death. Along with our babies, and what was done to my son? Not counting you and myself, he had to die! Please say something, anything!?" Bella stood on the other side of the room. Her eyes pleaded with him to please understand. Praying she hadn't made a mistake in confessing her awful deed, her shoulders drooped as she leaned against the wall. Tears of some remorse came, but the tears were more grief than remorse.

Stunned, no, more shocked than anything Stoker sat there on the side of the bed. He's innocent, sweet, loving, gentle Bella had done this unthinkable. She bore the burden of the twins, Lugs' murder, Modo's torture, and her revenge on her father. Not knowing what to say he asked the one question he felt he already knew the answer to. " What was the lab rats name Bella." his voice was hardened yet soft from the strain of today's events.

" You already know love, he gave you your tail. Dr. Benjamin Boris Zachary Karbunkle."

Anger rushed through him. Growling menacingly, Stoker silently stood then walked over to Bella. Greedily he kissed her rough then gentle. Pulling away he looked at her. "I have to meet up with the kids. Karbunkle is mine!" Before she could protest he was out the door headed for the hanger bay. It was going to end and end now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Working his mad skills Karbunkle had a clone of Charley done. His abilities of making these clones had come in handy over these last few years. Mainly for his own sadistic pleasure. He had some fun with both the real Charley and clone Charley. It was mainly masochistic torturous techniques he enthralled himself with in the end. That ridiculous oaf Greasepit almost ruined things for them. Now to make his boss believe the clone was the real Charley and his plan would work.

" Karbunkle!" Limburger screamed out in his beyond pissed off tone. Scrambling to get the last touches done on the Charley clone, Karbunkle quietly quaked in fear. With each passing hour the Big Man upstairs was becoming more impatient. Where there is an impatient Plutarkian Boss there was punishment. Punishments for Karbunkle were nothing compared to Greasepit's punishments. Even though he despised Greasepit, he did feel a micro inch of pity when he is getting tortured.

" Coming your Cheesiness!" Grabbing the clone he led her out the Laboratory. Talking to the clone like she was the real Charley. The clones programming telling her what the real Charley would say to put on these show of fighting back. Karbunkle holding her in front of Limburger shouted at her " Oh shut up!" as he backhanded her hard across the face.

Grinning with his massive teeth exposed, Limburger enjoyed seeing the show before him. Only one other time had he seen the scientist this physical. Unsettling to him, it turned him on to see Charlene Davidson being smacked around. Including all the torture sessions Charley had already endured as he tried to find that damnable regenerator had the same effect. The high chair ma was demanding results or more than Limburger's funding would be cut off. Shuddering at the thought of what that meant, he stared at the Charley standing in front of him. Ever defiant, who he thought was the real one, Charley refused to show fear. " Well Miss Davidson, ever the brave Earthling. The Biker Mice have abandoned you. Why keep this charade of loyalty up? Save yourself now by telling me where Stoker is or the regenerator?" his fish lips smacked when he'd finished talking. Turning back around to face the defiant Charley clone. When she refused to speak, Limburger had come to the final decision. With the Biker Mice gone the only thing in his way was the meddlesome mechanic. " Very well. If you will not spill your knowledge, then you give up your life. Greasepit!" Limburger bellowed for his first in command. Stumbling in shedding oil all over the freshly washed carpets.

" Yous rang Mr. Limboiger?"

" Greasepit my dear boy, I have a minuscule of a reward for you. This sorry excuse of an earth woman is yours to have fun with for a few hours. When your done, exterminate her and make it look like an accident." his obnoxious laughter boomed through the air.

All Greasepit could do was laugh along as he dragged the unwilling clone out of the room.

Back on Mars

The walking time bomb named Stoker walked into the weight room. Knowing Major Van Wham would know the exact location of the team he searched her out. She wasn't hard to find though. Walking through the weight room doors he found her bench pressing for all she was worth. Knowing how jumping she could be he cleared his throat before speaking. "Major Van Wham, with the technology you rigged the ships with how fast will the team reach Earth?"

In a tired huff, she finished her rep before sitting up. Looking at the seasoned General, Zerelda knew something was up. She took her time pulling her drink off her Root beer bottle before answering. "My answer comes with a price this time General."

" Name it, I'm in a hurry"

" The cost of my answer is this. I need time off away from here. Talk to Carbine for me, and keep Maverick far away from me."

" That's it? Okay then you got it." Stoker said irritably.

" Ok, they landed a few Earth hours ago. Before you go, the transporter in the ship is fixed now. You can use the one on my ship to get to them." she watched him turn on his heel and run like his boots were on fire. To many secrets ruin life she thought. And true betting woman she was Stoker just found out one and out for revenge.

In Charley's infirmary room she laid back in her bed. Dr. Sloop had left awhile ago promising another session and she would be able to leave. Feeling tired she went to bed, she told the nurses if Stoker came by to tell him she was ok and she'll see him in the morning.

She was deeply asleep when Stoker came in to check in on her before leaving. Inside he was dying. Twins. Bella said they would have been parents to twin girls. Looking at Charley broke his heart. She would be about the same age as the twins maybe a little younger. If only they could find out... Shaking his head, he tucked Charley's blanket back up around her. Damn them Plutarkians. He lost everything due to their essentially greedy species. Friends, a lover, family and now his daughters. It ends tonight he thought. Karbunkle was going to suffer for everything he done to the ones he cared about.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

The Last Chance Garage

The recon team was shocked to see the garage in complete chaos. No one spoke as they started packing up Charleys things. Carbine quietly broke down inside when she found Charleys diary. Not saying anything, she placed it inside her duster's internal breast pocket. This last Christmas, Charley gave Carbine a floor length leather duster. Nowadays full of pride, anytime Carbine went to Earth she made sure to wear it.

Trying to break the tension in the room, Harley decided to speak when Carbine went into the office.

" So, let me get this straight. Charley lived here all by herself working as a mechanic?" Harley asked the rest as she helped pack tools. She was amazed by how simplistic the garage looked. She had never been in a Earth work shop before.

" Yep, Charley girl is the best wrench jockey on the planet. There is nothing she couldn't fix." Throttle said proudly as he loaded the travel trailer.

" Hey Carbine what's wrong?" Lukas saw Carbine come out of the office. She was frozen in shock.

"I just watched the surveillance footage that was recording the night they took her. She didn't fight them. The mess here was made by her..." Carbine was down on a chair. Her eyes glued to the spot where Greasepit grabbed her and backhanded her. Why didn't she fight back?

" Well, the bikes are loaded as much as possible. Why don't we take this load and come back with the rest." Mace felt ackward at the moment. Modo kept hanging back looking sullen. Throttle was being quiet, Lukas the same. Harley was trying her best to make the best out of a bad situation. Mace knew Harley felt horrible for what happened to Charley. Carbine, his coldness was starting to feel badly for the hardened general. Lukas even though Mace just met him seemed like a good whatever he was.

" Right, lets go and hurry back." Carbine said as she climbed on her bike, shaking her head to clear her mind. Without a second thought, the team climbed on their bikes and followed suit.

.

On Mars

Stoker reached the ship bay to meet up with the Major Zerelda Van Wham. His shocked reaction washing over his unmasked face. " I'm going with you." Was all she said as he loaded his bike next to hers. Quickly before he could object she set the coordinates and jumped in with him. Within moments, they were on Earth staring at a very heavily sedated body. Immediately Zerelda ran over to her cousin to check on him. Seeing he was fine, she heard the group of bikes. Stoker wasn't wasting any time waiting on them. He went to stand on the hanger bay ramp as they pulled in.

Carbine, being in the lead was first off her bike. Alarms went off in her head when she saw Zee and Stoker together. Watching the way Stoker's tail twitched she met him halfway and touched antennas with him. Jerking her head back she saw the hardened edge in his look. "Major Zee, war room Now!" Without hesitation a tiny dart sped past Carbine's ear and struck Stoker in the neck. Everyone looked at Stoker dumbfounded then back at Zerelda.

"Tortured by the past a bit little mouse?" Lukas asked Zerelda.

Raising one eyebrow, Zee glared at him at motioned to Carbine to take the lead. Without a word to Lukas, she followed Carbine into the war room, closing the door behind them.

" What is with that mouse and all the sleep darts? " Lukas looked bewildered at Throttle and Modo.

A low growl came from a normally cool and collected Modo as he rubbed his throat. Muttering as he walked over and picked up a limp Stoker. " Dont ask!" was Modo's only reply as he thought to himself how he wished he knew.

The group could hear unpleasant yelling coming from behind closed doors. They all were silently thanking their creators individually that they were not inside the war room.

"Officer Maverick, Commander Throttle come into the War room on the double." Carbine turned around to face her bodyguard and only bestfriend besides Throttle.

The young Major Van Wham looked extremely angry at her superior when the men walked in. Her tail thrashed side to side, as her General started to speak. Luckily for Modo, he was not the one she was angry with this time. " Plans have changed. General Stoker has discovered more crimes of 's than what we first knew of. Our new objective is this, find the evidence we need to convict and execute that freak! We will go for another load from Charleys then use the transporter to go home. Major Van Wham, you will stay behind with the ship for your time off, then be on this mission with Officer Maverick."

In unison Throttle and Modo's objections sounded of as in stereo surround. "I don't need to have your pet here General. I would prefer to be alone with the ship if this is a fact finding mission." Modo felt his fur bristling as he looked Carbine in the eye. Not backing down on this. To him it was absurd that they work together alone with no other mice around. Another reason over two why he didn't want to be alone with her was everything she did, dressed, acted or behaved. To him it was improper and not respectable for the General to suggest this.

" Your both on this mission and might be here on Earth until you are done. It may take days, weeks or months. As your General, I'm asking you first as a friend to do this. I don't want to do this but if you force me to pull rank I will give you direct orders to do this." Carbine cocked her head to the side, but both hands on her hips, and looked him dead set in his eye. " Do you understand me?" came out through her clenched teeth. " Yes mam!" Modo's tail slaughtered the air the way it slashed back and forth. Turning on his heel he walked out of the room and headed towards his bike. Climbing on his bike he turned to see Zerelda looking at him curiously. That was one spooky, freaky woman mouse he thought bitterly. He needed air, firing his darling up, he rolled out towards the scoreboard.

More yelling came from the war room, Zerelda had already left and was going to her bike. Carbine and Throttle was arguing again about trust. " Why can't you let down your defenses long enough to let me in?" Throttle growled. Carbine growled back at him as she sat down putting her head in her hands. " You know why I can't just do that. The last time..." she raised her head to look him in the eyes. Tears were there threatening to fall. It was a small step for Carbine. She never cried anymore since her parents were killed. However, since Charley was kidnapped and attacked, now she was letting it show in front of Throttle. He always knew she had a softer, vulnerable side to her. A side that she refused to allow the public to see. Weakness was her main reason why she would not allow herself to cry. With the weight of authority she carried, knowing the fate of Mars was in every decision she made. She was always afraid to let any person see anything they could exploit as a sign of weakness from her, even Throttle. After she unadvertenly read a page in a friend's diary while her friend was passed out drunk. Carbine had always been scared to allow Throttle any chance to betray her to an enemy. Functioning day to day was her only way of survival while Throttle was on Earth. Until Zerelda came home and made her life bearable again. Sighing, as Zee would say sometimes you gotta roll the dice. Please Throttle don't betray me now, she silently beg. " Where do I begin?" she started as she looked up defeatedly.

" The beginning, or anywhere would be a start." Throttle looked at her hopefully. Maybe she is changing just enough that we can begin again.

" Throttle, a lot has changed since you all came back and all of this it the fan. Stoker's got a lot going on in his head and it goes far back to when the Plutarkians began their invasion. I can't say who the mother is its not my place. But he just found out that he would had been a true father tonight."

"Your joking right? The old time bachelor a father?"

" He was in love with a woman that her father betrayed our race to the Plutarkians. Karbunkle stole the babes and Stoker was going to kill him. I had to have the Major knock him out for his own good."

" Okay that makes sense. Now what is your reason about the Major and Modo."

"Must I really explain?"

"Why yes you do?"

" Really?"

" Carbine! Please!"

"Alright, They need to work things out alone without interference. Also I need as much distance between Modo and Stoker we possible for the time being." As if some one could have flipped a switch the hardened veteran was back. Lukas knocked at the door needing to talk to them.

" Two mice have flipped out and left. And the rest of us are ready to go. If your ready to get the rest of your sister's things." Lukas could feel the anger and fearful vibrations in the air. Before another word could be said Stoker's communicator went off. Bella Maverick was on the other end. Afraid to answer it in front of Throttle and Lukas, Carbine silenced the call to conceal who was on the other line. Giving the others the last minute run all Carbine would say was "Let's go. So we can go home tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Home not so sweet home, Modo thought as he pulled up to the scoreboard at the ball field. Walking up the stairs he saw what haunted him only in his dreams. Dried up drops of blood leading to small puddles to a mass of dried sheets covered with blood stains. His bed and Throttles was almost in pristine condition from when they left. Vinnie's bed on the other hand was saturated in Charley girl's blood. Sadness and guilt caused the tears to rise up in his eye. She was the little sister he always wanted. Sure his sister and Rimfire was close to him, but not like Charley girl. He started thinking back to when Karbunkle had him in the lab. He was forced into watching him perform outrageous atrocities against the female mice. Seeing the blood patterns on the floor made all his burried feelings came to him in a flood of emotion. Emotions he thought were buried and gone came to life and rocked him to his core.

From the doorway to the trio's room, Zerelda watched a mouse she was once in love with gravel in pain. Deep in a frozen place in her heart, a piece started to thaw and break for him. Slowly she walked cautiously towards him wanting to offer some form of comfort. Deep down she hoped by helping him she could help save herself. Usually she got the drop on her opponents. Not this time, Modo's arm blaster was out and firing. She was able to dodge almost every blast. Save one, that hit her in the shoulder. Luckily, Modo had his blaster set to knock out and not kill.

Modo shook his head to clear it, while the smoke from his blaster cleared. Not long ago, before Charley was attacked, she configured a new knockout to his arsenal. Side effect was a slight smoky discharge she was still trying to rectify for top secret missions. He heard the intruder walking up behind him. Thinking it might be a goon of Limburger's, he set his blaster to knock the jerk out. When he cleared the room out, his heart started racing. Sprawled out in the middle of the room laying still was Zerelda. Stumbling over his own feet, he raced over to check on her. Sure she was still breathing, but Modo hadn't fully tested out the new charge. Minutes felt like lifetime as Modo tried to rouse her. Sitting on the ground beside her he gently shook her. "ZJ, ZJ, come on freaky lady wake up! Let me see your eyes gal. I know I ve been unbearable.."

"Unbearable hell, you've been a complete asshole Modovial!" she hissed as he grabbed hold of her. He pulled her to him cradling her in his arms. Grateful that Charley was as brilliant with his blaster configurations as she was a wrench jockey. He chuckled slightly to himself at the thought of what she called him.

Ok Zerelda thought to herself about Modo's reaction. "I'm ok, not dead, you can get your mitts off me now."

"Right, your okay so." he admitted nevously as she slid off his lap out of his arms.

" That's right. I'm ok and more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I never said.." he stammered.

" Really? Must I refresh your memory? Because I remember distinctly choking you out over it" her irritation was getting the best of as she turned and left him standing alone stunned.

"ZJ wait!"

Turning on her heel as he caught up to her, her eyes flashed something he hadn't seen in a long time. " My name is not ZJ! No one is to call me that you got it? You can call me Major, Ms. Van Wham or Zerelda, but never call me ZJ!" She started to throw a punch at him when this time he was ready for her fist in one hand he held it and manuevered her arm behind her back. He bent down slightly to catch her other fist and bring that arm behind to join the other. He held her up to his chest, breathing in a musky scent of what he thought could be arousal and anticipation. She held her breath as he looked as though he was about to kiss her. Stiffening up for what would happen next she closed her eyes silently praying whatever happens next would end quickly. Modo smelled the fear over riding the earlier scents. Opening his eye he remembered what he seen flashed in her eyes, fear and pain. Somehow he had hurt her, lowering her back onto her feet. He let go of her arms after he gently kissed her on the top of her head. Mumbling he looked down at the ground and apologized as she backed away from him and left.

Fumbling with her helmet, Zerelda berated herself for being so sloopy. Its not worth it girl, no male mouse will ever be worth a broken heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

What was you thinking girl? Zerelda thought bitterly as she rolled back to the ship. Her bike beeped at her worryingly. Shaking her sable colored mane out from her helmet, she sighed as she leaned over her bars on her bike. Hugging her bike in a way, she thought about the last time she felt love. Closing her eyes she felt the pain arrive in waves. She was so deep in thought that she was unaware to the mouse walking up behind her.

Having came to, Vinnie heard his cousin's bike roll up. He was about to give her the riot act until he heard her whimpering. He knew her hardened exterior was all for show to the others. But she still was his little cousin and the same as a sister. Barely laying a hand on her shoulder she looked up, saw it was Vinnie and let the tears fall like rain. Knowing better than to push, Vinnie stood there while Zerelda wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. Moments passed like an eternity before the recent cause of pain came back then sat there looking at her.

Modo was kicking his own tail. What the hell just happened? More than ever about his own body's traitorous reactions to the major. He watched from the scoreboard, as she drove away. The last time that he had ever came close to kissing her was before the war. His father had been trying to talk to some of the other fathers of local girls to set up an arranged marriage for his little sister. Xera was uneasy about whom their father would choose for her to bond with. She was still in the state where men mice scared her. Which was why, Zerelda could not believe that her father sold her hand to the senator's son. She was in such a state, she went out dragging Xera with her to the local bar. Xera refused to drink more afraid what her Papa Lugs would do to her than big brother Modo. Zerelda had her fifth round of Saturn fire dragon whiskey when Modo walked in with his bros. Vinnie was staying behind to talk to Harley, Throttle was with Carbine in a booth huddled together. Of course Modo felt like a fifth wheel out of the bunch. His eyes saw red when he saw his little sister Xera in a bar with her best friend. Walking up to his sister who looked more happy for the rescue than scared of him. " Xera Firestorm Maverick, what are you and Miss Zerelda Jane Van Wham doing in here? If our poppa and old grey furred momma was to see you in here you would have your tail in a sling."

Twirling around on her bar stool haphazardly, Zerelda looked at the doubled grey mouse as she grabbed her shot. "Oh shut it handsome. At least your poppa wouldn't just sell you like a, like a, uh like your bike." She downed the contents of her glass and grabbed the bottle. Then she started to get up off the bar stool when she fell. Before she could hit the ground, Modo caught her in his arms. The girl was sobbing by now. In between sobs he could have sworn she choked out that he should have been the one not Zurbet as her betrothed. Xera looked at Modo's face seeing the shocked look. Being the gentleman mouse he was he paid the tab and carried her out before Vinnie saw and made things worse. Xera prayed silently that Modo wouldn't tell anyone about this. However, Zee let her mouse out of the bag. Confessing her love like that to Modo ah cheese maybe they could blame it on the drink. Xera went to make sure the coast was clear before Modo carried a very drunk Zerelda in off his bike. A tear soaked face was buried in his shoulder as her body racked with sobs. When they were upstairs, he sat her down on her feet as she kept muttering he sold me. " No right to. He had no right. He's not even the one I want." Then she whimpered real soft "It was supposed to be you" Raising up on her toes she kissed his chestplate, then his shoulder. She then waited for him to react. When he just stood there she turned on Modo she yelling at him." this is all your fault Modovial!" then she threw herself across Xera's bed crying harder. Looking at his sister he asked her what was going on. She would only say "keep it quiet what she said Modovial. She just had her heartbroken and had to get drunk. Whatever she said to you or did was because of the drink." As if she had taken on their grandmother's sage old knowledge she left him and comforted her friend. Modo shook his head trying to forget the fact he heard what she said. After all this time, was it true? Had she really admitted she was in love with him back then? Is that why Zerelda avoided him, because she felt I betrayed her? Damn it, why couldn't she just tell him? He pulled up stopping just out of ear shot of what could of been the deciding factor. Just in front of him was Vinnie holding Zerelda. He knew they were family, although a shot of jealousy shot through him. It wasn't because Vinnie was holding Zee, it was the closeness. The fact she could let him hold her, comfort and confide in him but Modo knew he was off limits. Perhaps that bastard Zax was right, she could never love a broken one eyed freak like him. He watched through a hooded eye as Vinnie let her go to walk in the ship. Vinnie saw Modo watching Zerelda walk into the ship. As Modo shifted his sight to the white mouse, he was not surprised in the lest when Vinnie flipped him the bird. Not bothering to say hi, how you doing, he just held his hand up in the air and kept walking away. With the mood Vincent would be in, best just to hang out here until the rest get back he thought.

At the Last Chance, Greasepit dragged a beaten clone of Charley into the garage office. In the clones hand, she wrote a suicide note for the goon. Along with a bill of sale to Lawrence Limburger for the Last Chance Garage. Under his control she was sitting at Charley's desk waiting for her next order. Without a moment to spare Greasepit aimed a 45 to her head and fired. When the body dropped, he reached down and placed the revolver her the dead clone's hand. Cruely he laughed, as he walked over to his buggy. Finally they were home free. Then a sick thought entered his mind. Walking up to the stairs he climbed up them into Charley girl's bedroom. Not paying attention to the roar of bikes, he opened up her dressers. When he found her underwear and bras, he ran his hands over them. Then walked over to her dirty clothes basket and pulled the last dirty panties out. He held them up as he fingered the crotch. Running the crotch betwixt his fingers he groaned. His crotch was getting hard just thinking about all the time alone he had. The way he beaten the clone, then forced the clone to blow him. He unzipped the fly of his overalls and pulled his buddy out. He stroked himself till he was about to explode with glee all the while smelling the dirty panty.

The gang went on high alert when they saw Greasepits buggy. Mace went to check the out the lobby. Harley vomited when she found the dead clone. Carbine softened for a minute when she saw Harley get sick. When she tried to go in the office, Harley blocked her. Shaking her head, "Don't go in Carbine. There's a dead body that looks like you sister."

"I will do as I damn well please Harley." With that she shoved Harley aside. Opening the door, Lukas grabbed her from behind and placed his hand over her mouth. Twirling his back to the door blocking her view. Carbine struggled, this time she was actually crying in public."Listen dove, don't look. Its a clone of Charley they killed. Be still and quiet there is movement upstairs. Let's catch the freak then you can look ok?" Lukas could feel all the emotions warring through her. He was worried about how much more the General could take.

Throttle saw all that was taking place. Nodding at the sound he placed a finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. He moved silently up the stairwell. The sight before him made him insane with rage. Aiming his blaster at him, he fired and shot Greasepit in the leg. Activating his nuke knuks, while Greasepit screamed Throttle hit him over and over breaking the goon's jaw. All of his frustration was coming with each swing. Throttle made each one count for his friend. All the pain and torture she endured, at this low lifes hands. Mace saw the look on Throttle's face, REVENGE was written all over it. It was not time, they had to do this right for Charley. With Greasepit unconscious, they dropped him through the door of the bedroom. Harley and Carbine was grossed out to see the battered excuse of a wasted life. Lukas finally went in to the office refusing to let Carbine see. Pulling a body bag out of the side saddle of his bike, Throttle went to help Lukas carry the clone out. It was remarkable, how much the clone looked like Charley. Mace walked over to Greasepit, lifting him up, he threw him in the buggy. Climbing in the buggy he drove it back to the ship. Harley walked into the office, she packed the rest of the equipment to take. Carbine found the books and banking information. She started to go upstairs when Thottle stopped her. Pulling her into a bear hug he whispered "Don't pack her clothes, just grab her photos and her sizes. We are not taking those tainted articles for her to wear. We will buy new. NOT TAKING THEM OK? He spoiled it all for her." Throttle was shaking all over in anger.

Carbine had not seen him this emotional in a long time. Taking his cue she nodded and went upstairs. When she saw the underwear she understood. Rage filled her as she grabbed the items. It was time to leave and leave for good. As she walked towards the door the pieces of paper caught her eye. Picking them up she growled. They were faking Charley's death to get the Last Chance! Going through the steel box she found the deed. She dropped down to the lower level to reach the bikes. Climbing on to hers she opened up communications with the ship. "Major are you there?

"Yes, she is here. Also Vinnie the pissed is wide awake, where the hell are you all?" Vinnie growled at Carbine. She had locked down sweetheart with a code preventing him from leaving. "Vincent do you want some action right now?"


End file.
